A Canary Reborn
by Pootamis
Summary: A remake of the ending of Season 4 of Arrow with a twist. The true Black Canary will make her presence felt. If you're a Olicity fan look elsewhere.
1. The Rise of The Black Canary

**Barry, we got a major metahuman alert at 5th and Main get there. 5th and Main.**

" Got it."

Within a flash a man completely dressed in red with a yellow lighting bolt on his head races across the streets of Central City. The fastest man alive. The hero of Central City the Flash. Better known as some as Barry Allen. The man with the ability to race across the world in just a matter of seconds thanks a new ability he had acquired over the years. The ability of super speed. A gift handed to him thanks to a combination of a failed experiment along with mother nature sending a lighting strike down towards him while he was working in his lab causing his body to fall and be dosed with chemicals that were all around him.

As he arrives at the street address and comes to a complete stop suddenly Barry comes to a stop when he sees a familiar face staring at him. An impossible face of a friend that had recently passed away. The form of Laurel Lance standing before him dressed in an black outfit that was nothing like the Black Canary outfit he had last seen her dressed in when Team Arrow had made a visit to Central City.

" Why is it always so difficult to choose?"

 **Barry what is it?**

" It's Laurel Lance."

As he sees the figure slowly circling around him without taking his eyes off her for a single second Barry matches her movements to keep her in his eye sight.

" Laurel?"

" Laurel Lance is dead. On this Earth anyway. Poor Black Canary. Bye bye birdy."

" So what do i call you?"

" You can call me Black Siren. Zoom mentioned that you might be showing up."

" If he told you what i can do. You should look more afraid."

" And so should you."

" Tell me why did you take down Mercury Labs?"

" Because i like to watch things crumble and fall. Guess what? You're next red."

Suddenly Barry is flown back when he sees Siren unleashing a sonic scream towards him as she takes a step forward which causes him to come crashing against the ground. As he covers his ears and tries to get his barrings down Barry glances up in time to see Siren unleashing another scream towards him forcing his hearing to fail even more until he hears the sound of small clicks in his ear drums.

As he slowly gets to his feet Barry looks over his shoulder to see a smiling Siren slowly making her way over towards him.

" Was that too loud? Perhaps we should quiet things down a bit."

Without any chance to react Barry lifts his head up just in time to see a right punch being delivered to his face before within a second he feels a sharp left hook connecting to his other cheek. Snapping his head back Barry takes his hands away from his ears before he feels a vicious spinning kick being delivered to his stomach that sends him flying to the ground.

" You know that sad thing is, I think Zoom's actually afraid of you. And i didn't think that he feared anything. And you, you're hardly worth the chills."

Feeling intense pain from his midsection Barry slowly starts to sit up as he sees Siren slowly making her way over towards him.

" How many metas did he send to try and kill you? Well it's too bad. He should have just sent me because that way you would have already been dead."

As he sees Siren coming to a complete stop and about to unleash another sonic scream his way using the strength he has left Barry rises up to his feet before he stares at Siren in the eyes as a plan forms in his head. A plan that if she is the same as the Laurel on this Earth then she would have this weakness about her. To have a soft spot for a good friend of his. A friend that could use all the help he could get right now in his own city.

" He needs you!"

" Who? Zoom? It's a dirty job but someone needs to be there to make sure he doesn't have all the fun."

" Oliver needs you!"

Suddenly in a split second Barry watches as a change happens inside of Siren's eyes. A change showing that something is there deep inside. Something that showed him that she was just like the Laurel from this Earth. That she had a soft spot for Oliver Queen. But as fast as he saw the emotion in her eyes Barry watches the emotion quickly disappear into pure anger before he sees Siren staring at him with fire in her eyes.

" Don't you ever speak that name! You have no right! I will not allow you to insult that name ever!"

" Listen to me! Oliver is alive!"

As he feels the clicks in his eardrums disappearing and his hearing coming back Barry watches Siren's eyes go wide.

" He is in Star City as we speak. I can take you there. He needs you. He is facing a man named Damien Darhk. Right now he is fighting for his life as we speak but how long he lasts is up to you."

" He's not my Oliver."

" Yes he is! You're the doppleganger of this world's Laurel Lance just like how she was to your world. No matter how anyone sees it you are each the same person. The same woman that he loves!"

" Shut up!"

Barry slowly takes a step forward as he sees Siren covering her ears.

" No! If you don't do something he is going to die! You're going to lose him!"

" Shut up!"

Suddenly Barry is flown back to the ground by a sonic blast a couple of feet away. As he reaches up and covers his ears the sound voices of Dr Wells and Caitlin coming through his communicator.

 **Barry are you alright!?**

" Yeah i'm okay."

 **What happened to Laurel?**

Barry slowly sits up and glances around the area to find Black Siren nowhere in sight as he breathes a sigh in relief.

" She's gone."

* * *

Just a week later as a female figure slowly walks among the streets of Star City with a hoodie covering her face a smile could be seen across the female's face as one thought enters into her mind. The recent conversation she had just had over a week ago with Central City's hero the Flash. The memory of being told that Oliver Queen was still alive in this world. Unlike what had happened on her earth.

The painful memories of hearing the news of the Queen's yacht sinking at sea. Memories of crying herself to sleep every night knowing she would never see the man that she loves again. Then it happened. The news that a survivor from the Queen's yacht had been found 5 years later. The memory of having a small piece of hope that Oliver had survived the yacht's sinking and had made his way back home. Made his way back to her for only to have her heart shattered again when she saw it was Oliver's father that had survived. Not Oliver.

From there with a broken heart and not being able to stay in the city any longer Laurel had decided to move away over towards Central City. To distance herself away from Starling City. And with that she took a new identity just years later when she like many others had become infected by a failed experiment at the hand's of Harrison Wells. Effects that instantly caused her to become into a metahuman. A term many in Central City started to use for anyone that had extraordinary powers. Her's was the ability to power sonic screams powerful enough to kill people within seconds and take down buildings. On this day Laurel Lance seized to exist and she started to go by a new name of Black Siren. A known criminal that enforced the streets of Central City under the command of Zoom shortly after he made his presence felt in Central City.

Now as she looks around Star City seeing nothing but chaos taking place all around her from robberies taking place to fights taking place Siren can't help but to smile at the scene in front of her.

" Just like home."

Hearing the sound of broken glass crunching beneath her feet Siren suddenly comes to a stop and looks through a broken window of a small store to see a few television sets playing the news before her eyes get watery at who she sees on the television set.

" Oliver?"

Slowly with her legs shaking Siren makes her way forward towards the television screen before she touches the television screen and lets out a small laugh of joy seeing Oliver Queen standing atop a car addressing a large crowd.

 **I know what you're feeling right now. I'm feeling it too. The sense of helplessness. Of hopelessness. I don't know how we even begin to process what might happen to us right now. But there are a few things that i do know. I know that this city has been through tough times before and we have pulled through. We survived the Undertaking. We survived the Siege. We survived the Outbreak and somehow someway we will survive this. A friend of mine told me that living in Star City it takes a special kind of tenacity but we do live here because this is our home. This is our home! It is our friend,our family,our lives,and we will not throw those precious gifts away by descending into chaos. We will look to each other for hope. We will cling to each other for strength. And if we do that no matter what happens then we can all stand here united!**

As she listens in to a roar of crowds all around her cheering just like she hears coming from the television screen Siren can't help but to let out a chuckle as a smile forms on her face.

" My aren't you a boy scout. We will just have to change some of that."

Taking her hand off the television set Siren slowly makes her way down the street in the direction she was previous heading in with a small smile across her face.

* * *

Just a mere half an hour later after walking non stop through constant crowds of Star City's civilians that were panicking about a few missiles that were seen hovering over the city until they had suddenly vanished Siren arrives at her destination. A place she used to be found all the time during her teen years. The Queen Mansion. The former home of the Queen family. As she looks over towards the mansion with wide eyes a small smile comes across Siren's face at seeing the mansion still standing. Something that did not happen on her world when a man named Slade Wilson or known in the criminal world as Deathstroke had payed a visit to Starling City and burned down the mansion in an attempt get to a masked hero named The Green Arrow. The same name that she now knew Oliver had went by in this world.

" I can't believe it's still here."

Without taking her eyes away from the mansion for a single second Siren slowly makes her way forward towards the mansion before after a few minutes of walking she stops in front of the front gates of the mansion when she sees locks applied to the gates. Reaching over Siren pulls on the gates finding the locks not giving away before with a grin forming on her face she takes a few steps back and unleashes a sonic scream at the gates causing the gates to instantly be caved in and thrown forward.

With a smile forming on her face Siren slowly makes her way forward as she steps over the remains of the gates and starts to make her way over towards the mansion. As she nears the mansion every few seconds Siren can't help but to glance around her surroundings with a feeling that something wasn't right. That it looked as if nobody had lived there for years. Surely someone would have taken care of the place. Taken care of the yard work and the inside of the mansion instead of letting it get out of hand that she sees in front of her.

" That's strange? It look's like no one has lived here for years?"

Reaching the mansion doors Siren reaches out and turns the knob of the door finding the mansion unlocked to her surprise before she slowly throws the doors open and her eyes widen when she looks around the entrance of the mansion to find it completely empty. Slowly moving forward Siren enters into the mansion and starts to walk around the mansion's hallways like she had done so many times before to see the same thing in almost every single room. Large pieces of furniture that are covered up in sheets with no sign of anyone living there recently.

" What happened? Didn't Slade Wilson come to Star City?"

Slowly Siren exits out of the living room area of the mansion before she slowly makes her way towards the stairs leading to the 2nd floor of the mansion in the front of the mansion. Stairs that would lead her to a room she usually spent most of her time in with her boyfriend either studying for a dream she once had of becoming a lawyer or having what they would call long study breaks. As she makes her way up the stairs and her left hand makes contact with the stair's railing suddenly Siren comes to a stop when a flashback enters into her mind.

A flashback of herself as a teenager sliding down the stair railing on Oliver's lap as she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck tight and would let out a laugh along with Oliver before they were caught in the act by Moira Queen at the bottom of the stairs with a stern look across her face. A look they would later laugh and impersonate in the privacy of his bedroom along with his little sister Thea after she would beg for him to give her a ride down the railing too.

Snapping out of her thoughts Siren shakes her head as she removes her hand from the railing before she slowly makes her way up the rest of the stairs and down the long hallway where she knows Oliver's old bedroom is located. Arriving just outside of the closed door she knows to be his old bedroom reaching over Siren grabs a hold of the door knob to the door before she slowly opens the door and a confused look comes across her face when she sees the room furnished as if someone had been staying there. Slowly making her way into the room Siren glances around the room before she finds that her suspicions were proven correct that someone was indeed staying there by the amount of clothing all across the floor boards. As she moves further into the room suddenly a picture frame on a nightstand next to the bed catches Siren's eye before she slowly makes her way over to the object. Reaching over Siren takes the picture frame into her hands before a smile comes to her face and her eyes get watery from seeing the picture inside of the small picture frame.

A large picture of her and Oliver when they were teenagers in an loving embrace with a smaller picture below them. The picture of her as a teenager. The very same picture she had given to her Oliver the day he had went out to sea with his father. A object she told him would be incase he was ever lonely and missed her while he was at sea. To give him luck on his trip out to sea.

As a lone tear escapes her eyes Siren closes her eyes as she relives that day in her mind. The last day she ever saw Oliver before he sailed away. Of having a terrible feeling in her gut that something bad was going to happen. Fearing that she would never see him again. And she was proven right. But a piece of her was hoping for something else. Hoping that what she thought the real reason of why Oliver was going on the trip for was. To ask his father for advice about her. To ask for marriage advice as she had heard from a reliable source that he had gone ring shopping for her just days prior. But she never saw that day. Would never see the day she would walk down the aisle as the new Mrs Queen. Or could she?

Opening up her eyes using her free hand Siren wipes away the lone tears as she puts the picture frame back down on the nightstand before she slowly makes her way out of the bedroom and back towards the stairs.

* * *

Just hours later the once loud streets of Star City are dead silent. Too quiet for all those in the city. Too quiet for what had happened just hours prior before nightfall. From a failed missile attack on the city to an big emotional speech by the city's favorite son the city was roaring but now it is silent just waiting for something to happen. Waiting for the right time to erupt. The citizens of the city get their wish when suddenly a lone figure is seen flying up through an small explosion coming from an underground subway to the surface above with a man chasing after him in a suit. A figure known throughout the city as the Green Arrow or known as some as Oliver Queen while the other is a recently known madman named Damien Darhk. The leader of an organization called Hive.

Feeling intense pain all across his body slowly Oliver makes it to his feet before he feels his feet leaving the ground and his body being hurled forward when he feels his body crashing through a telephone booth next to a street light.

" 15 minutes till the end of the world and you want to spend them with me. I am touched."

As he rolls over broken pieces of glass and slowly makes it to his knees out of the corner of his eye Oliver sees Darhk slowly making his way towards him.

" Even if you stop me. Even if you could those missiles are finding their targets. This is a mercy killing on a global scale. I'm sparing my daughter the pain of growing up without her mother. Or Mr Lance of living without Laurel. And don't get me started on your pain. The pain of losing the one you cared about the most just like my wife!"

Reaching back Oliver quickly pulls out an arrow and fires it off at Darhk before his eyes go wide when he sees Darhk sticking his right hand up to use his magic to stop the arrow dead in its tracks mid air.

" It seems someone hasn't been paying attention!"

With a flick of his wrist Darhk sends the arrow back in Oliver's direction before seconds later the arrow hits its mark in Oliver's shoulder seeing the green archer to the ground. Raising up his right hand Darhk focuses his magic on the arrow and starts to twist the arrow further into Oliver's shoulder as he hears him screaming out in pain when suddenly a loud scream is heard echoing through the air that sends him flying back into a nearby car.

As he hears the sound of Darhk hitting a car with a loud thud Oliver slowly turns his head to the side before his eyes go wide when he sees her. Laurel Lance standing before him as if she was never gone sporting some kind of new outfit he had never seen her in before.

" Laurel?"

As she sees Darhk slowly making it to his feet Siren glances over towards Oliver with a small smile across her face before she turns her attention back to Darhk seeing a shocked look across his face.

" Impossible."

Taking a step forward Siren sends another sonic scream towards Darhk sending him back into the car he had previous hit causing all the windows on the vehicle to instantly break causing broken glass to scatter all across the ground below.

Turning away from Darhk with haste Siren makes her way over towards Oliver as she sees him ripping the arrow out of his shoulder before she kneels next to him where within seconds she feels a hand on her cheek.

" Laurel?"

With a smile forming on her face Siren nods her head down towards Oliver as she places a hand over his own.

" Oh how touching."

Looking away from Oliver with fire in her eyes Siren snaps her head over towards Darhk seeing him making it back to his feet before she watches him dust off his suit.

" You have risen back from the dead just in time to see the fireworks."

As he sees Siren rising to her feet and about to send another scream his way Darhk quickly raises his right hand up into the air and uses his magic to slowly lift Black Siren up into the air by her throat.

" Uh uh uh."

Hearing Siren getting the life choked out of her rising to his feet Oliver reaches back and grabs an arrow before he fires it at Darhk to only see the same event that had taken place just minutes ago unfolding again.

Letting out a huff using his magic Darhk slowly turns the arrow to have the end pointing towards Oliver before he gives him a grin.

" Haven't we learned anything yet?"

Suddenly Darhk is throw back when the arrow he was holding into the air explodes sending him straight back to the ground with a thud. As he shakes his head and makes it to his knees Darhk looks up in time to see Oliver up in the air before he feels a right hook connecting to his face causing him to roll a foot away. Hearing the sound of footsteps quickly approaching Darhk pops up to his feet to see Oliver throwing another right hook towards him before he throws up his hands and blocks the attack.

As she takes slow and deep breathes trying to get her breathing back under control Siren looks over to the side before her eyes widen when she sees Oliver and Darhk trading blows with neither side having the upper hand. Rising to her feet Siren quickly makes her way over towards the action before she engages Darhk. As she works as a team with Oliver slowly Sirens sends blow after blow towards Darhk before within a minute she throws a spin kick that connects to Darhk's lower back and a kick that she sees Oliver delivering to Darhk's mid section forces the man off his feet and down to the ground a couple of feet away from them. Making her way over towards Oliver's side as she steps forward and is about to deliver a sonic scream to Darhk suddenly Siren looks over her shoulder when she hears many footsteps approaching before her eyes widen when she sees a small army of what she deems to be Darhk's men charging forwards at them.

Right as she repositions herself to direct her sonic scream at the approaching army suddenly a familiar sound forces Siren to look over her shoulder before she watches as a group of civilians armed with baseball bats and knives charge forward towards the approaching army. Within seconds Siren starts to engage ghost after ghost that approach her as she tries to break through the crowd to get to Oliver. As she sends blow after blow to every ghost in sight sending them down to the ground either dead or unconscious Siren can't help but feel worried about Oliver as she follows a small trail of blood she knows had come from Oliver's shoulder before suddenly she sees him. Oliver and Darhk fighting through the crowd with Oliver getting the upper edge.

As he uses his training over the years from his time on the island to his time in the League of Assassins slowly Oliver starts to gain the advantage against the fellow former League of Assassins member before within a minutes Oliver lowers a bloody Darhk to the ground. Reaching back Oliver takes an arrow into his hand before he sees Darhk looking up towards him with a smirk across his face.

" What are you going to do now Oliver? Stop the posturing. We both know that you can't do it. You spared the life of the man who killed your mother."

With his hand shaking Oliver glares down towards Darhk seeing his smirk getting wider before he looks down towards Darhk with an unreadable expression that causes the man below him to have the smirk disappear from his face.

" And you killed a friend of mine. You killed tens of thousands of innocent people. With Slade Wilson, I had a choice. This time, I don't."

Before he gives the man a chance to respond Oliver drives the arrow down into Darhk's throat causing Darhk to scream out in pain as blood starts to pour out of his mouth. As he sees the life leaving Darhk's eyes Oliver moves a step away from Darhk's lifeless body as he glances around to see the remains of Darhk's forces retreating from seeing that their leader has fallen before he looks over to see Black Siren quickly making her way over to him. Rising to his feet before he has a chance to say anything Oliver feels Siren crashing her lips to his for a long deep kiss as the sound of the civilians of Star City cheer from their victory in the background.

* * *

Just a few hours later as the civilians of Star City continue to celebrate about their city's latest victory in the streets of their city as the remains of Darhk's forces continue to scatter away from the city down deep below in their hidden lair every member of Team Arrow can be found standing next to the command center of the base along with Quentin Lance.

" It's going to take forever to clean this place up. Well i wish you guys the best of luck with that."

" You going home to my mama?"

" Uh yeah to pack. We're leaving town for a while."

" Wait why?"

With a small smile on his face Lance turns his attention away from Felicity to look towards Oliver.

" My suspension is no longer a suspension. But uh it's funny you know because being a cop is all i ever wanted. But when i got that call, I didn't feel a thing. All i could think about was Laurel. You know? But then you got her justice Oliver and got me some closure. I am never going to forget that."

Lance extends a hand out towards Oliver when within a second he feels Oliver giving his hand a firm shake before he slowly makes his way out of the lair.

" Well this is going to make me feel like i'm piling on. I jumped straight out of the Lazarus Pit right into this. Into Speedy but um i've just been wondering if this is even who i really am. And then i threatened to kill a little girl. I realized i'm my father's daughter. So i thought about Laurel and what she'd say to me if she were here. I think she's tell me to get out before i lost too much of myself."

Oliver watches as Thea looks over towards him with a sad expression across her face before she looks down towards the ground.

" I'm sorry Ollie."

" Hey come here."

Closing the distance between them reaching over Oliver pulls Thea into a hug that he feels her returning in full.

" You don't have to apologize to me ever. Okay?"

Feeling Thea nodding her head into his shoulder Oliver releases Thea from the embrace before he watches her leave the lair with a smile across her face.

" Well it looks like it's just the 3 of us. Team Arrow the original gangstas."

As he sees Felicity raising a hand up into the air Oliver looks over towards Diggie seeing him looking down towards the ground.

" I told Lyla the truth about Andy."

" What'd she say?"

" She's a soldier. She understood. But i don't and i don't think i ever will."

" What are you going to do?"

" Take some time away from this team. Away from this city to figure out where i went off track and how to get back on."

" John, I have never done this without you. You're the one who keeps me in line."

" Oliver, I don't know if you've been watching lately but it's been the other way around man."

Reaching over Oliver is brought into an embrace by Diggie before seconds later he feels Diggie breaking off the embrace and he slowly watches Diggie leaving the lair. Turning his head Oliver sees Felicity looking towards him with a small smile across her face before he slowly walks away from the scene.

Just minutes later as he emerges from the lair's changing room in his street clothes Oliver moves over towards the command center of the lair before he looks over towards the corner to see a female figure emerging from the shadows.

" I guess we have a lot to talk about."

As she slowly makes her way up the steps to the command center Siren gives Oliver a nod before she stops a foot away from him.

" Yes we do. Starting with the blonde. The sight of her makes me wanna puke."

Oliver lets out a chuckle as he feels Siren wrapping her arms around the back of his neck before he feels her pressing her lips to his for a deep kiss.

" So what do i call you?"

With a smile on her face Siren unwraps and arm from around the back of Oliver's neck before she places her hand on his cheek.

" You can call me Laurel. Dinah Laurel Lance."

 **Author Notes: Hope everyone enjoyed the story. A idea that had come to me one day that i thought would be fun to write. This is more of a one shot story but if i get enough requests i could see this story expanded. Leave reviews and let me know what you think.**

 **Pootamis**


	2. Story Update

**Just a small update for everyone that is interested. I have decided after the reviews and private messages that i have received that this story will continue instead of being the one shot that i originally had intended the story to be. Due to the popularity that this story has received i have put up a poll on my profile regarding who you the readers would want the main villain of the story to be since i can see it going a couple different ways.**

 **1\. Malcolm Meryln**

 **2\. Deathstroke**

 **3\. Zoom**

 **4\. Other**

 **One option i have up is other in which if you choose it then i would like a email about who you would want to see. Maybe others would want the same thing. I would again like to thank everyone that has left reviews for the story and have emailed me. I will leave up the poll for about 2 months and start writing this story at the end of August. Thank you again and make sure your voice is heard.**


	3. Down Memory Lane

" You can call me Laurel. Dinah Laurel Lance."

As he feels her hand rubbing his cheek Oliver can't help but to smile at her touch as he looks into her eyes before he feels her pressing her lips to his again for a kiss. Feeling the softness of her lips against his own Oliver can't help but to get lost in the moment as the thoughts of he finally has her back enter into his mind. That he has Laurel back. Back in his arms once again. Something he would be lying to himself that he didn't think about over the years. Having the woman that he loves in his arms. But then it hits him. This isn't his Laurel. This isn't the Laurel that he knows. The Laurel of his world. Only a beautiful woman that is identical to Laurel.

Feeling Oliver breaking off the kiss Laurel opens her eyes to see Oliver looking towards the ground avoiding eye contact with her with a few emotions in his eyes that she was all too familiar with. Emotions of guilt and sadness. Guilt for what she suspected was happening right now. The guilt of kissing his world's doppelganger version of Laurel Lance. Something she had come to terms with on her way to Star City just days prior. The guilt of finding this world's version of Oliver Queen to be a replacement for her own lost love.

But as she had gotten closer and closer to arriving to Star City the words of Barry Allen echoed throughout her mind. The words of they were the same person. Her and this world's version of herself. The only difference was the hardships each of them had faced. While she had lost Oliver out to sea in her world and turned to a life of crime just years later her doppelganger on the other hand had gone in a different direction with the loss of Oliver.

Had fulfilled her dream of becoming a lawyer. A very successful lawyer of Star City. Something that had brought Laurel brief happiness when she found this world's Laurel Lance had achieved her goals and dreams while she did some research on her doppelganger as she traveled to Star City. But then came something that shocked her to her core. The shock of finding out just months after then Starling City was attacked by an event called the Undertaking later learned caused by a man named Malcolm Merlyn that her doppelganger had fallen in deep times and looked for comfort in drugs and alcohol. Something that caused her dream of a lawyer to come almost to an end until she was hired back months later to take on a major case in the city. The case of Starling City versus Moira Queen.

As she continued her research and followed her doppelganger's career through the years up until her death to find out she was one of Star City's greatest heroes the Black Canary that would often be seen fighting alongside Star City's protector the Green Arrow and the rest of what everyone referred to as Team Arrow thoughts of her lost love had quickly entered her mind. Thoughts of the Oliver from her world. The man that she loved and would do anything to have back. That was when suddenly it hit her. She could get him back. Get back her Oliver. After all even though they were from two different worlds the Oliver from her world and this one were the same person. Just like Barry had said.

The only difference between the two was the paths they had each taken. While her world's Oliver had been lost out to sea in this world this Oliver had returned a different man. A different man because of his time away stranded on an island. Stranded in unknown territory with no way to contact anyone to be safely returned home. What happened to him on that island she was unsure of but the one thing she was sure of was it lit a fire inside of him. A roaring fire that soon turned him into a vigilante upon returning to Starling City. Into the hero known as the Arrow.

But now as she stares at Oliver in silence with her mind made up lowering her hand down Laurel cups Oliver's jaw before she slowly turns his head to look towards her.

" I know what you are thinking right now. You are thinking that what we are doing right now is wrong but it's not."

" But you're not my Laurel."

" Yes i am. Although i may have come from a different world the Laurel Lance from your world and I are the same being. The only difference between us is the paths that each of us had taken to get to where we are right now. Just like you and the Oliver of my world are the same being. When i look into your eyes i can see it. Just like how i know you see it when you look into my eyes."

As she gives Oliver a few moments to process everything Laurel takes a deep breathe.

" What we have been given is a gift. A second chance. A chance to be with the one that we care about the most. And i will not allow this chance to be wasted. I have been waiting for so long to finally see you again. To be able to kiss you and be in your arms again. I cannot and will not lose you again."

Without giving him any chance to react Laurel leans forward pressing her lips right back to Oliver's for a deep kiss. After just a few seconds Laurel's lips curl up into a smile as she feels Oliver wrapping his arms around her waist before he pulls her even closer to him. As she feels herself getting lost in the kiss just enjoying the moment unaware to her's and Oliver's knowledge a blonde haired woman is slowly making her way back into the Lair.

As she waits for the elevator doors to open up one thing is on the mind of Felicity Smoak. Talk to Oliver. Talk to him about everything that had happened the last few days. Have a conversation about what she had seen on a television screen. Talk to him about how he had killed Damien Darhk in cold blood. Something she didn't approve of despite what she had told him the day of Laurel's funeral. To kill the man for killing Laurel. A woman that even though she wasn't close to had an influence on her. Made her into a better woman from seeing how Laurel handled herself. To take on any challenge without showing any fear.

But as she continues to wait for the elevator doors to open her mind shifts away from her fallen friend to Oliver. Thoughts of what could be going through his mind right now enter into her mind with a mental image burned inside. The look in his eyes. The empty void where there once was life. Once showed kindness to others that now showed nothing but sadness and anger every time she looked into his eyes. A look he has had ever since the day Laurel had died leaving nothing to her imagination. Leaving her with little hope that any chance of her getting back with Oliver would ever happen. Now all she could do was hope that one day Oliver would find some peace one day within himself.

Some peace she needed now. Especially after she caused thousands of lives to end just a few days prior when she advert a nuke that was heading for Star City to strike down into a small town called Havenrock. Ever since that moment every time she would close her eyes the images of thousands of men,women,and children being engulfed into flames would enter into her mind. Lives of everyone she knew she had ended since that night. But she had to be strong and get through it while Darhk was still alive. That was the excuse she used for the last few days but now that he was gone her inner demons had started to take over her mind once again.

Hearing the ding of the elevator arriving at the lower section Felicity snaps out of her thoughts and casually walks through the opening elevator doors with a fake smile across her face before she stops dead in her tracks and her eyes go wide at what she sees in the center of the command center. Oliver and Laurel in an intense makeout session. Something she never thought she would ever see again. As she stares at the couple in complete silence the only question on Felicity's mind is how. How is this possible? These thoughts are snapped when she sees Laurel opening her eyes and spotting her from her spot next to Oliver before she watches each of them turn to look towards her as she slowly makes her way up the steps of the command center.

" You're dead. But you can't be dead because you're standing right in front of me. Which means i'm either going crazy or i'm seeing a ghost. If you're a ghost that would explain the outfit you're wearing but that wouldn't explain everything else…."

As her eyes go wide listening to Felicity ramble on Laurel slowly turns to look Oliver in the eyes communicating to him are you fucking kidding me to him which causes him to smirk and shrug his shoulders before she rolls her eyes and looks over towards Felicity seeing looking to the ground.

" Will you shut up! You're giving me a headache!"

Once she hears Felicity go silent as she lets out a huff Laurel looks over towards Oliver with a smirk.

" Okay seriously how the hell do you put up with that? She just never shuts up."

" Hey! How dare…."

Without taking her eyes away from Oliver's own Laurel raises up her right hand signaling Felicity to stop speaking before she looks over towards Felicity with a grin across her face.

" Speak again and i promise you that they will be the last words that ever come out of your mouth."

As she sees Felicity taking a few steps back and gulp her throat Laurel slowly lowers her hand down before she looks back over towards Oliver.

" Is she really necessary? I mean why is she here to begin with? She has no fighting ability what's so ever. Hell i'm willing to bet she's a cat person."

Hearing the sound of Felicity taking a deep breathe Laurel snaps her head to look at Felicity with a glare across her face before the sound of a click of Felicity's mouth closing echoes through the room which causes a small smile to appear on Laurel's face as she looks back towards Oliver.

" She is a vital part of Team Arrow."

" But that's the thing Ollie there is no more Team Arrow. From what i had just heard Team Arrow has been disbanded. Speedy has gone to find herself again. Diggie is consumed with the guilt of killing his brother so you shouldn't expect him back anytime soon. That only leaves you. You're the only true hero of Team Arrow left."

" Hey just who the hell are you!? You're not Laurel Lance!"

As she rolls her eyes Laurel lets out a huff before she looks over towards Felicity seeing her with a raised right index finger pointing at her.

" Let's just get some things straight right now. I don't like you. The sight of you makes me want to vomit. Your voice makes me want to rip my own ears out just so i don't have to hear your voice ever again. And didn't i say to not speak?"

Right when he sees Laurel taking a few steps forward towards a retreating Felicity and hears her taking a deep breathe for what he knows is to unleash a sonic scream out towards Felicity in a sudden move Oliver spins Laurel around before he gives her a kiss to the shock of Felicity. As he breaks off the kiss and opens his eyes Oliver sees Laurel looking towards him with a grin across her face as he sees her eyes glancing back and forth between himself and Felicity before he feels himself being pulled back into a deep kiss. Opening his eyes up slightly Oliver sees Felicity looking at him with watery eyes and a look of shock and disappointment across her face before he watches her slowly walk down the command center's steps and back towards the elevator.

As she hears the sound of the elevator doors closing Laurel breaks off the kiss to look at the elevator doors with a small smile across her face before she looks back towards Oliver seeing him looking at her with an unreadable expression across his face.

" It needed to be said. I don't know what your relationship was with that woman but ever since i've been in Star City and have seen the interactions between the both of you all i've felt is tension between you two. Whatever happened between you and her will cause ripple effects to take place if you allow her to continue to work by your side. You will lose your focus and get hurt which will in return make me very angry. And trust me when i tell you this you don't want to see me angry."

For the next few seconds of staring deep into Oliver's eyes Laurel suppresses a victory smile when she hears Oliver letting out a sigh as he nods his head towards her.

" Good now if there was only a place we could go so we wouldn't be interrupted by any more unwanted guests. Someplace quiet that nobody would even think of looking for us. But where?"

As he sees Laurel going into deep thought a grin forms on Oliver's face before he watches Laurel look towards him with a small smile across her face.

" I know just the place."

* * *

Just an hour later of sneaking through the streets of Star City that still had celebrations of Damien Darhk's demise still being cheered on every street corner by the citizens of Star City Oliver and Laurel have managed to arrive just outside of Oliver's home. The Queen's mansion. A place thought to be abandoned ever since the Queen family had gone bankrupt and lost the mansion. A place unaware to everyone in Star City that it was not the case. That Star City's favorite son had returned back home. Returned back to his former home and had been secretly living there for the last few months ever since Felicity broke off her engagement to him.

As he walks up to the front gates and finds the gates thrown off to the side as if someone had driven a car through them most likely robbers that were looking to get something valuable from inside of the mansion Oliver let's out a sigh and makes a mental note to repair the gate before he walks over the remains of the gate unaware of the smile Laurel is suppressing from his side from seeing the look on his face. Looking over his shoulder finding the coast was clear Oliver slowly leads Laurel around the mansion as he sees a confused look across her face before he suddenly sees a smile form on her face when he leads her into his family's old garden. A place they used to go all the time when they wanted to just be alone. What Laurel called her's and Oliver's backup spot.

But even though she was enjoying the moment of just being with Oliver again there was still questions that she still needed to be answered. Questions of what happened here? What happened to his family's fortune? What happened between him and this world's Laurel Lance. Questions she wanted answered unaware that inside of Oliver's mind for the past hour he had been mentally preparing himself for these thoughts. To open up to her about everything. Just like how she would do for him.

" Ollie what happened here?"

" A couple of years ago my family and I ended up going bankrupt causing us to lose the mansion thanks to this scheme cooked up by one of my enemies."

" Must have been someone powerful if he caused the Queens to lose everything."

" He was. Still is actually. His name is Slade Wilson or known as to most as…."

" Deathstroke."

" You knew him?"

" No. I only know about him from what i've read in newspapers and have seen on news reports."

As she sees Oliver nodding his head one thought of what happened between him and this world's Laurel Lance once again enters into her mind as she feels herself being pulled deeper into the garden area.

" What happened between you and your world's Laurel Lance?"

Letting out a sigh Oliver looks over towards Laurel seeing her staring directly at him awaiting for his answer before he looks back forward towards the garden.

" Although you may think that i'm the same as the Oliver from your world i'm not. I had hurt you long before i had ever was stranded on that island."

" What do you mean that you had hurt me?"

" When i had gotten on that boat, I was a jackass. Someone that thought could get away with anything. A few days before i left you had asked me to get our own place together inside of the city but i was too scared at the time to tell you about it. Instead of manning up and telling you about my fears, I invited your sister onto the boat with me.

Once i returned home 5 years later and had this plan to take back the city by force as the Arrow, I had hurt you again. I had to put up this mask like i was still the same party boy Oliver. I still loved you but i had to protect you. If you had gotten hurt, I would have never forgiven myself. Then there came times when i thought you were going to die and i snapped. I unleashed the darkness inside of me upon the people that were trying to hurt you. The same darkness that is still there now deep inside that followed me home from that island.

But i couldn't stay away from you and we slowly started to rebuild our relationship. When we had gotten to a good place again and i ended up confessing that i was still in love with you even after all the years we were apart you told me that we couldn't go back. That was when Malcolm's undertaking had taken place and a friend of ours had died.

After his funeral i left Starling City for a few months with the guilt of failing all those that had died that night at Malcolm's hands that i still have to this day before Diggle and Felicity ended up convincing me to go back home. That was when an old friend of mine had payed a visit to Starling City seeking revenge for a friend of our's death. While he had one of his followers Isabel Rochev attempt to take over my family's company he plotted to get his revenge on me by taking away all of my loved ones. He ended up kidnapping Thea right before this big board meeting was taking place before during my time of weakness i signed over the power of Queen industries to Isabel Rochev and went out to search for Thea.

But that was when i found out that it was all just a ploy. A ploy for me to sign Queen industries over to Isabel. When i realized the ploy it was too late and i lost the company. While i tried to find a way to get my family's company back that was when Slade made his move one night when my mother,Thea,and I were traveling home in the family's limousine. He ended up tying me up and forced a gun onto each of their heads and made me choose who to kill. When i refused and choose myself instead my mother ended up pleading with him saying to kill her and leave Thea and I alone. He ended up taking his sword and driving it through my mother's chest."

As she feels Oliver coming to a complete stop and look off into the distance as if he was remembering that night Laurel gives his hand a small squeeze before she gives him a sad smile when she sees him looking over towards her.

" I'm sorry Ollie."

Giving Laurel a small smile Oliver looks back off into the distance as he gives her hand a small squeeze.

" It's okay. After my mother's funeral, I decided that was was going to give myself up to Slade. I didn't want to see anymore of my love ones die at the hands of Slade. I had gone to wait at this designated spot unarmed that i knew he would find me at. But that was when you found me. You and the rest of Team Arrow. You ended up giving me the strength to fight back against Slade. You had evidence showing that the mayor of Star City at the time was working for Slade Wilson.

That was when the night of The Siege took place. Slade had made an army of escaped prisoners into super soldiers using this substance from the island that gave them some enhanced abilities at the cost of their insanity. With the help of this secret group called the league of assassins, I ended up finding Slade inside of the city and was able to neutralize him before anymore damage could be done to the city. I couldn't kill him so i brought him over to this prison that i had made on the same island, I had spent so many years on before i locked him away."

" I don't understand. Why couldn't you kill him? Why couldn't you bring you mother's killer to justice?"

" When i was on that island, I wasn't alone. Slade was there with me. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be alive today. He saved my life so many times on that island. He was like a older brother to me. I just couldn't kill him."

Nodding her head Laurel looks off into the distance where Oliver is staring but she glances over towards Oliver with a smirk on her face.

" So where does the annoying blonde come in? I'm guessing you had some kind of relationship with her."

A small smile forms on Oliver's face as he glances over towards Laurel before he looks back off into the distance.

" After The Siege, I thought that i couldn't have you so i started to see Felicity. If i couldn't have the woman that i truly loved then i had to settle for second best. But then a man named Raus al Gaul had come to town. The leader of The League of Assassins.

At the time your sister was going by the name of Black Canary and would come to Starling City every couple months to spend time with you and your family. One night after you had a conversation with your sister as you were leaving to your car Sara's body ended up falling from a rooftop next to you with a few arrows in her chest. Since your sister was a member of the league of assassins they ended up sending a few members of the league to Starling City to locate and bring Sara's killer to justice as i was searching for her killer as well. When the trail went cold the league had left town and you started training to follow in your sister's footsteps while i was searching the city everyday and night for any leads.

After a few months that was when i found out that Thea had killed her. Malcolm ended up drugging Thea and had her kill Sara so that he could have me pay a debt to the league. A bounty that Malcolm had on his head from the league that could be erased if he was to win a duel against Raus al Gaul. He told me that if i was to defeat Raus then any bounty that was on his and Thea's head would be erased. After i told everyone in team Arrow what i was doing i traveled to Nanda Parbat to confront Raus and challenge him to a dual. He ended up beating me and had kicked me off the cliff we were fighting on after he had driven his sword into my chest.

I wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for a friend of mine named Maseo. He ended up dragging my body into the mountains where his wife Tatsu was rescinding. After a few months she nursed me back to health and i returned back to Starling City to retake the city from this crime lord named Danny Brickwell who had taken over the city in the Arrow's absence. When i arrived i found that you had taken up the Black Canary mantle and with your help i was able to take back the city. After a little while back knowing that Raus would come for me and Thea once he learned the news that i had survived i ended up having Malcom train me and Thea so that i could defeat Raus. But when Thea learned that she had killed Sara and had confessed everything to you about her being under Malcolm's influence she had turned Malcolm over to the league. I ended up traveling back to Nanda Parbat along with Diggie to try and free Malcolm when i was captured by Raus and his men.

Instead of killing me right then and there he offered me his place in the league of assassins. When i refused and traveled back to Starling City Raus ended up following me after me. He framed me for murder and caused your father to issue a arrest warrant out for the Arrow. When that didn't work he kidnapped your father and told him that i was the Arrow. The next day your father called a press conference and told the world my identity. With no options left i turned myself into the police before a former member of team arrow Roy Harper had dressed up in the Arrow suit and gave himself up to the police claiming that he was the Arrow all along. When Roy faked his death and left town Raus payed Thea a visit in our apartment. He ended up stabbing her in the chest and left me no choice other than to accept his offer when Maseo had told me that there was a way for Thea to be brought back to life thanks to this magical water Raus had in his possession called Lazarus Pit.

Raus ended up keeping his end of the bargain and healed Thea with the Pit before i stayed by his side in the league. After a couple of months of training by Raus himself i learned that he was planning on unleashing this virus upon Starling City. When i learned this i contacted Malcolm and the rest of team Arrow telling them the dangers that the city was going to face. Once the day had come and Raus was transporting the virus to Starling City i confronted him and was able to kill him while the rest of team Arrow was able to make sure the virus wasn't unleashed upon the city. After this i left Starling City with Felicity for a couple of months before you and Thea showed up one day at the house Felicity and I were staying at. You ended up asking for my help against this new enemy that had made its way into Star City. That was when i encountered Damien Darke and ended up staying in the city taking up a new identity as the Green Arrow.

After fighting against Darhk for a few months i ended exposing Darhk to the media before i proposed to Felicity at this press conference. When we left the conference some of Darhk's men followed after us and ended up shooting up the limousine we were in. Felicity ended up becoming paralyzed from the waist down before a friend of ours Curtis developed this mechanical implant that enabled Felicity the ability to walk again. It was on this day when she broke off the engagement. A few days before you and the rest of team Arrow found out that i had a son named William with a girl that i had a fling with when we weren't dating.

We ended up catching Darhk and had him imprisoned when we were betrayed by Diggie's younger brother Andy. During the prison escape Darhk ended up stabbing you in the chest with one of my arrows. I rushed you as fast as i could to the hospital. You ended up dying a few hours later after you had gotten out of surgery."

As the images of that night start flooding back into his mind Oliver takes a deep breathe.

" After your funeral Darhk ended up kidnapping Thea and brought her to this city that he had built under Star City. Diggie and I ended up infiltrating the city and we rescued Thea at the cost of the life of Damien Darhk's wife. You know the rest."

Nodding her head for the next few minutes Laurel stares off into the distance processing everything that she had just heard from Oliver. Processing all of the pain he had gone through the years that was similar to her own before he thoughts are snapped when she sees Oliver looking towards her.

" So what about you? Not that i don't dig the outfit but how is this even possible?"

" Zoom."

" Zoom?"

" Your friend Barry Allen opened a portal to my world. Because of this a man named Zoom lead an army of metahumans to this world. I was one of those metahumans."

" How did that happen? You had to use a device in this world to cause the shockwaves. You on the other hand seem to have the ability to do it at will."

" It all happened after i left Starling City. When the Queen's gambit was lost at sea, I was devastated. For 5 years all i wanted was to walk out into the sea and drown. At Least we would have been reunited. One day i had received news along with the rest of your family that a survivor was found from the Queen's Gambit. At that moment i had hope that you had survived. That you had made your way back home to me. But when i discovered that it was your father that had survived and not you, I was devastated and decided to leave Starling City.

I moved away to Central City where one day years later a failed experiment at the hands of a man named Harrison Wells caused many others in Central City to become infected and eventually turned into what you would call a metahuman. When i found out that i was infected and given the gift of creating sonic scream i started to go by a new name of the Black Siren. For the next year while i bettered my craft and started to take over the city by force a man named Zoom suddenly appeared. He is the man that has the same powers that your friend in red possess.

When a portal was opened to your world he lead me and a large group of metahumans into your world with the purpose of taking over your world. When i had encountered Barry in Central City and he told me that you were alive i abandoned Zoom's plan and made my way to Star City. You know the rest. Oh and just to let you know. You totally owe me for saving your ass."

Oliver lets out a small chuckle as he nods his head before he looks down towards their joined hands.

" So what do we do now?"

" We live Ollie. Whether it's here in Star City or someplace else. Where you go, I go. All that i care about is being with you."

" You shouldn't."

" And why shouldn't i care?"

" There is nothing but darkness inside of me. Darkness that i thought i could control. Be caged deep inside. I thought this because of you. You were the light at the end of the tunnel. My guiding light through the darkness. When you died the darkness inside of me awakened. I dreamed about you dying every single night. Whatever light that was shielding me from the darkness had disappeared. The only thing i wanted the most at that moment was to hold Darhk's dead broken body in my hands. Tonight when i achieved that goal and watched him die, I didn't feel anything. No remorse. No pity for his daughter growing up without her parents. But something else happened tonight. When i saw you something happened to me inside. For a brief moment the darkness inside had vanished when i saw your face. When i saw you standing before me. I realized the moment after Darhk was dead and i held you in my arms that the light that wasn't there for so long had returned. That was when i realized i had to protect the light. In order to do that i had to keep you safe."

" I'm gonna stop you right there. I know where you are going with this. You're going to say that you needed to distance yourself from me and be all alone. Well guess what? That's not gonna happen Oliver. I won't allow it. I know that you want to protect me just like how i want to protect you but i don't need protecting. I had been on my own roaming the streets of Central City with an ironing fist before i had come to this world. Hell i was able to best Barry in a one on one battle without breaking a sweat. So i'm telling you this straight to your face, I don't need protecting. All i need is you. Just like how i know you need me. You know i'm right."

After a few seconds of staring into Oliver's eyes with an intense glare Laurel suppresses a victory smile when she sees Oliver breaking eye contact with her before she hears him let out a sigh as he looks back up towards her with a smirk.

" I can never win an argument against you can i?"

With a small smile forming on her face Laurel shakes her head at Oliver.

" No you can't and never will."

 **Author Notes: Just a little chapter to get a few things out of the way before the real fun starts to begin. There is still time for everyone to vote for who you would want as the Main Villian of the story. Key word main. Might have to let Canary have some fun.**


	4. Making an Example

Hearing the familiar noise of his cell phone vibrating on the nightstand next to his bed slowly Oliver opens his eyes as he reaches up with his left hand to rub them before he looks down and a smile comes to his face when he sees Laurel sleeping peacefully next to him on the bed naked with her arms wrapped around him in possession. For the next few moments as Oliver stares down at Laurel's face Oliver can't help but remember the previous night in full detail. Remembering how he had gone to city hall to confront and bring an end to Damien Darhk once and for all. The memory of being bested by Darhk until a familiar scream was heard echoing through the streets. The feeling he had when he was Laurel standing just a few feet away from him. How a piece of himself at that moment had been reborn again.

The memory of bringing her back to the mansion and opening up to her about everything like he wish he had done with his world's Laurel Lance before he was lead up to his bedroom inside of the mansion and spent most of the night making passionate love to her for what she called making up for lost time. As he feels Laurel's body stirring reaching over Oliver pulls her closer to him before he lays his head back on the pillow his head was previously been resting upon.

" This is going to be complicated."

Without opening her eyes Laurel nods her head into Oliver's chest as she tightens her grip around him.

" Yeah but it will be worth it. I have my Oliver back."

" And i have my Laurel back. We are just going to have to work around a couple of things."

" Such as the whole me being dead thing i presume you mean right?"

As she opens her eyes Laurel glances up towards Oliver seeing him nodding his head before she rests her head back down onto his chest.

" I mean we could go down to city hall and have you declared alive…."

" No. We can't do that Ollie. And you know why. Even though we know that we are each the same as our the love ones that we have lost the others won't see it that way. Everyone else will look at me as if i'm an imposter. Just like how the blonde did. Maybe it's best to have it be this way. To have Laurel Lance declared legally dead while at night i can help patrol the streets with you. Besides…."

As a smile forms on her face Laurel scoots closer to Oliver before she places her right hand down onto his chest.

" I need my beauty sleep."

Laurel's smile widens as she hears Oliver letting out a chuckle before she turns her head and looks up to see him smiling down towards her.

" Yeah but we can't have you act like a vampire. Sleep during the day and go out and play at night."

" Oh? And why not? You seemed to enjoy it last night when i came out to play."

Leaning down Oliver gives Laurel a gentle kiss before he pulls back to see her smiling towards him.

" Yeah i did it's just i've been waiting for years for this to happen just like you have. To finally be back together with you. I'm not ashamed or will ever be ashamed of being with you."

Reaching up Laurel places her right hand gently on Oliver's face before a smile comes to her face when she sees him closing his eyes from her touch.

" I know Ollie. But it's better this way. It will spare Quentin Lance the pain of hearing his daughter is alive before he meets me and finds out that it is not the case. It will also spare me a lot of trouble of having to fill in her shoes. This world's Laurel Lance was an extraordinary woman. She had touched so many lives out there and if they were to see me then they would look at me with a look of gratitude and kindness that i don't deserve from them. This way her memory can still be honored by everyone in Star City while at night i can take up her mantle of being the Black Canary without anyone noticing. It's okay."

" And on days that you want to go out and explore the city during the day?"

" I have my ways of staying hidden. You may be the great hero Green Arrow but i was one of the most feared metahumans in Central City. I know my way around the block as well. I know how to make myself blend in with the crowds and make it so that they wouldn't even recognize me. There is only one matter that we will need to solve. Something we did not discuss last night."

As she sees Oliver opening his eyes Laurel watches him give her a confused look before she gently starts to stroke his cheek with her thumb.

" If we are going to go out there every night as The Black Canary and The Green Arrow there has to be a new set of rules laid down right now. A sense of understanding so to speak between us. While i admire your heart and how you played cops and robbers with the rest of your team tracking down every drug lord and criminal that was a threat to the city before you locked them away that is not how to go about it. There is men and women around the world that do not deserve second chances. Don't deserve your pity or remorse. At the first sign of weakness they will strike. They will cause more innocent lives to be taken. Damien Darhk is just an example. Because you and the rest of Team Arrow decided to not kill him when he was weakened he had caused thousands of lives to be taken and destroyed in an instance. You cannot allow that to ever happen again. If you do then the darkness inside that you told me lays in wait deep inside will only get stronger from the pain of the lives that you would have failed to save."

Right when she sees Oliver about to open his mouth Laurel moves her hand away from his cheek before she puts her right index finger on his lips in a sudden move.

" I don't know what happened to you when you were on that island. To be honest i don't know if i want to know. All i know is that experience changed you in so many ways. Ways that nobody will ever be able to understand. But i'm telling you this because i love you and don't want to see you in pain. This needs to be done. There is no such thing as good and evil. All of us have a little piece of evil inside of us. It's just the matter of how we use it that defines us. If you really want to make a difference in this city then you need to unleash the darkness on all those that would do harm to it. This is the only way you will ever see results. Otherwise you will be stuck in a never ending cycle."

As she removes her finger from his lips for the next few seconds Laurel stares at Oliver in silence before she gently places her hand back down on his chest.

" Just think about it Ollie. Right now every criminal will be too scared to come out after they have heard the news that The Green Arrow has killed Damien Darhk. This will buy you some time to come to an decision. Just please think about it. For me okay?"

After just a few seconds of staring at Oliver in complete silence Laurel watches Oliver give her a nod before she lays her head back down and starts to gently rub circles on his chest with her right index finger.

" So what to do?"

With a smile forming on her face Laurel looks up to Oliver when she hears him letting out a chuckle.

" Want to go another round?"

" I thought you would never ask."

Leaning down Oliver captures Laurel's lips with his own as she feels her wrapping her arms around the back of his neck before he feels Laurel repositioning herself to be on top of him. As he gets lost in the moment for a few seconds battling for control of the kiss Oliver suddenly breaks away from the kiss when he hears his cellphone vibrating from the nightstand.

" Just ignore it."

Reaching down Laurel brings Oliver back into another kiss as she listens to the cell phone vibrate on the nightstand for the next few seconds before a smile forms on her face when she hears the sound disappear. As she feels Oliver's hands slowly making their way down her waist and only getting lower Laurel deepens the kiss before seconds later she breaks off the kiss and lets out a huff when she hears the cell phone vibrating on the nightstand once again.

" I swear to god if it's that blonde calling i'm going to kill her the next time we meet."

Gently taking his left hand off of Laurel's leg Oliver reaches over and grabs the cell phone from the nightstand before a confused look comes across his face once he looks to see who is on the caller's id.

" What is it Ollie?"

" It's the mayor's office."

As he sees Laurel leaning down Oliver opens the phone and raises up his head towards her as he puts the phone to his ear.

" Hello?"

* * *

Just a hour later with a hoodie covering her face Laurel is found walking through the streets of Star City heading towards a small apartment complex just a mere couple of miles away from the Queen Mansion. An apartment complex she knew a member of the Queen family now called her home after doing a background on her. Thea Queen or known to her and Oliver as Speedy. A little nickname they had given the younger member of the Queen family so many years ago. A name she knew she had hated but now had grown accustomed to it.

Her reason for the visit was simple in her mind. To insure herself that Thea was okay and not suffering the same fate as her world's Thea Queen had suffered. A fate that was filled with drugs and alcohol until she had met her demise at the hands of Deathstroke. A path she would not allow this Thea to follow down. Wouldn't allow someone whom she has considered to be a younger sister to her ever since the day they met.

But how would Thea react seeing her? Would she have the same reaction as Felicity and freak out about seeing her? Would she be happy to see her like how Oliver was? This is what worried Laurel as she neared the apartment complex. Was she sure that Thea would be happy to see her? That she was sure of. After all she had a closer relationship with her than her own sister. But would she see her as an imposter? Could she show her that she and the Laurel of this world are the same beings? These thoughts are snapped as she reaches the outside of the apartment complex.

Taking a quick look around her surroundings Laurel makes a few mental notes at what she sees before she slowly enters into the complex before just a couple of minutes later she arrives just outside of the apartment she know Thea is staying. The same apartment according to her research that she had been staying at for over a year now with this world's Laurel Lance. A place she now knows Thea is living alone now since Oliver had been staying at the Queen Mansion. Something that instantly brought concern to Laurel.

Reaching for the apartment door Laurel slowly wiggles the handle to find the apartment door locked before with her free hand she reaches into her pocket and takes out a lockpick from within. Taking a quick look around finding nobody in sight Laurel turns back to the door before for the next few seconds she starts to lockpick the door until suddenly the sound of a click is heard and she slowly opens up the apartment door. Finding the entire apartment engulfed into darkness Laurel slowly walks through the small opening quietly closing the apartment door behind herself before she slowly starts to explore the apartment.

As she starts to explore the apartment suddenly Laurel stops dead in her tracks and turns her attention towards a partially open door when she hears the sound of someone shuffling around on a bed. Slowly making her way towards the door Laurel peeks her head to look inside of the room before her eyes go wide when she sees Thea sleeping on a bed with signs that she was having some kind of nightmare. Quietly opening the rest of the doorway Laurel slowly makes her way over towards the bed before she leans down and whispers into Thea's ear.

" Shhh it's okay Thea. Everything's alright."

Leaning back Laurel watches Thea for the next few seconds slowly drift off into a peaceful state before a smile starts to form on her face. Taking her eyes away from Thea reaching down Laurel grabs a nearby blanket and gently covers Thea before she leans down and gives Thea a kiss on the forehead. Backing away slowly Laurel turns on her heels and leaves the bedroom quietly closing the door behind herself before she slowly starts to explore the apartment once again. As she passes by a room that she guesses is the living room area of the apartment Laurel stops in her tracks when she sees a nightstand near the open doorway that is covered with a few picture frames. Slowly making her way over towards the table a smile forms on Laurel's face when she recognizes a few of the pictures on the table. Especially one picture in particular. A picture of when herself,Oliver,and Thea were younger. A picture of Oliver holding her and Thea as they look towards the camera with a shocked and goofy smile across their faces. A memory of when everything was perfect in the world.

Hearing the sound of movement coming from Thea's bedroom Laurel slowly makes her way out of the living room and back towards the apartment door before she quietly opens and closes the apartment behind herself.

Just a couple of hours later just a few rooftops away from the apartment complex a figure dressed entirely in black could be seen watching over the complex from the shadows. Raising his left arm up towards his face Malcolm can't help but glare down at his arm as the memory of how this situation unfolded in front of him. How he had absolute power. The power of running one of the most power groups in the entire world. Having the power of hundreds of the world's greatest assassins at his disposal. But then it happened. He had to ruin his plan. Oliver Queen. The very same individual that ruined his plan to remake the city as he saw fit so many years ago. A vision that he had been playing for so many years ever since his wife had been killed.

But as the night of The Undertaking had come to an end and he had seen that Oliver had won their encounter he had to replan everything. Had to go back into hiding knowing now that the whole world would be coming after him for what he had attempted to do on this given night. But with every failure came a new opportunity. An opportunity he could use to not only gain him the absolute power that he craved but the bounty on his head by The League of Assassins to disappear. All he needed to do was remain patient and wait for the right opportunity to present itself.

And this opportunity came to him in the form of his daughter. Thea Queen the daughter conceived of a one night stand he had so long ago with Moira Queen. His trump card to unleash his plan. The plan of having his two greatest enemies fight against one another. But he did not expect himself to get weak when it came to his daughter. Over the months he had always made sure to put Thea's safety first. Even if she would never see it that way. He knew that she would always hate him and never see him as a father figure but he was not willing to let her go. Let the last of his blood remain unwatched.

These thoughts are snapped when suddenly Malcolm hears a pair of boots landing on the rooftop he is occupying. Looking away from the apartment complex slowly Malcolm turns around before a shocked look comes across his face when he sees her. Laurel Lance standing before him. The same woman that had died the night he helped sneak the idol into the prison. Something he knew was impossible thanks to Nyssa destroying Lazarus Pit.

" No. It's not possible. I watched you die."

" I've been getting a lot of that of late. Now let's get down to business. I'm willing to make a deal with you. If you promise to scream for me, I will make sure to kill you quickly. Otherwise i'm going to take my sweet time with you."

As he lets out a small laugh Malcolm reaches back and unsheathes his sword before he sees a grin forming on Laurel's face.

" You do realize i was Raus al Ghul right? Even if i wasn't you don't stand a chance against me."

As she sees Malcolm slowly circling around the rooftop Laurel matches his movement before she puts her hands up and waives her fingers at Malcolm.

" Ohhh i'm so scared."

Without taking his eyes off Laurel for a single second Malcolm looks deep into her eyes as he continues to circle around.

" You've changed. You're not the same Laurel, I watched die."

" But you're the same Malcolm Merlyn. The very same that will bow down and beg for mercy from me once again before i rip your throat out. I've killed you once before and i will do it again."

Suddenly Malcolm lunges forward at Laurel with a sword attack the Laurel dodges easily by stepping to the side before just a mere second later Malcolm swings the sword at her again to have the same result. For the next minutes as she times his movement perfectly Laurel continues to dodge Malcolm's sword strikes before she sees an opening presenting itself to her. Timing it just right in a sudden move Laurel sends a spinning kick to Malcolm's side forcing the Dark Archer to take a couple of steps back from the impact.

Looking back up an intense glare forms on Malcolm's face when he sees Laurel waving him over before he lunges back at her with the sword. As he witnesses the same results as before repeating itself with Laurel dodging everyone of his attacks Malcolm's rage slowly starts to build up causing his strikes to lose their accuracy and leaving a few spots exposed. Something that he soon regretted as a minute later once he feels his legs being kicked out from in front of him and the sword that was once in his hands to go flying into the air. As he quickly gets himself back to his feet Malcolm watches the sword quickly fall from the sky into the awaiting arms of Laurel before he takes a couple of steps back just in time to avoid a sword strike from Laurel.

As she swings the sword at Malcolm and watches him quickly dodge every single one of her attacks Laurel slowly times his movements before in a sudden move using her quicker speed she sends a spinning kick to Malcolm's lower back before with a flick of her wrist she sends a sword strike that connects into Malcolm's chest causing the Dark Archer to take a couple of steps back. With a grin forming on her face Laurel watches as Malcolm reaches down towards his cut and brings his hand up to eye level to see his hand partially covered with his own blood before she watches him look towards her with an intense glare. With her eyes never leaving Malcolm for a single second with a flick of her wrist Laurel sends the sword flying off the roof down to the street below before he raises up her hand and motions for Malcolm to bring it causing his glare to intensify.

Once she sees Malcolm lunging forward at her once again Laurel side steps his attack before she slowly starts to get into a rhythm dodging his attacks as she starts her own onslaught unaware that slowly Malcolm is reaching down lower to grab a knife he has hidden away on his right leg. Suddenly as she feels herself being sliced in her right side Laurel jumps back a couple of feet along with Malcolm before she slowly reaches down and finds that Malcolm was able to land a strike to her side with the knife in his hands. As she looks back up to see Malcolm smirking Laurel sends a glare his way before she watches him lunge forward towards her once again with the knife.

Making sure to avoid suffering another wound Laurel watches Malcolm closely as she dodges his strikes. After just a minute of watching him closely a small opening presents itself to her and she capitalizes by sending a vicious kick towards Malcolm's chest causing the Dark Archer to fall to his knees before in a sudden motion she grabs a firm hold of his arm with the knife in it. Without giving him anytime to react Laurel sends all of her body weight down causing Malcolm to scream out in pain as his shoulder dislocates along with ligaments from his arm causing the knife in his hand to drop to the ground below. Rearing back Laurel sends her right knee down that connects into Malcolm's face causing the Dark Archer to roll a couple of feet back as Laurel reaches down and picks up the knife from the ground before in a sudden motion she sends the knife flying through the air that connects straight into Malcolm's throat.

Rising to her feet Laurel slowly makes her way over towards Malcolm as she watches him rip the knife out of his throat and immediately cover his wound with his right hand before he slowly starts to stumble towards the end of the rooftop. As she sees Malcolm stopping at the very end of the roof Laurel comes to an complete stop before she looks Malcolm deep in the eyes.

" You should have screamed."

In a sudden move Laurel takes a step forward and unleashes a sonic scream that sends Malcolm flying off the roof before the sound of glass shattering followed by a car alarm going off echoes through the air. Walking over to the ledge Laurel looks down to see Malcolm laying across a destroyed hood of a car before she slowly turns around and walks away.

 **Author Notes: Okay this is offically the update until the end of August when the story's poll will close as who the main villain will be for the story as the next chapter will reveal who won. Since Malcolm wasn't going to win i wanted to give everyone here a sneak peak at what's to come for the story. Feel free to review as i love to hear your feedbacks. Thank you to everyone that has been reading this story and have left reviews. For some that have asked Laurel will be getting a costume change in the near future that will resemble the Black Canary costume from the comics.**

 **Pootamis**


	5. Secrets Revealed

Feeling for the first time in his life at peace within himself slowly Oliver makes his way through the Queen Mansion towards his former bedroom with a smile on his face. A smile knowing what is waiting for him inside of his bedroom. Or who was waiting for him inside. Laurel Lance. The woman that he has loved for so many years but was unable to be with until now. But even with the good that came from this moment finally happening in his life could bring Oliver knew this would also bring consequences as well. Consequences of what his sister would think of the whole situation. What her reaction would be when she would see Laurel again? Would she be furious with him for not telling her sooner? Should he just keep this a secret from her and the others just like how he done so many times before?

What about John? What would he think about the whole thing? He had seen John slowly bond with Laurel out in the field as Spartan and The Black Canary. Would he see this an act of betrayal? Would he snap just like the night when he came within seconds of putting a bullet into Damien Darhk's wife?

As he slowly ascends the stairs to the next level Oliver shakes his head saying to himself over and over again no more secrets. No more lying to the ones closest to him. He couldn't keep this from John and especially not from Thea. It had almost destroyed his relationships with them once before and took him so long to rebuild their trust. Especially with Thea when he first came back from his own personal hell. His little sister that looked up to Laurel so much having an unbreakable bond with the older Lance sister. But would she understand that even though this Laurel is from a different world that she was still the same as their Laurel? See what he sees when he looks into her eyes. See that she is the very same. The very same Laurel that they have known all of their lives.

But as quick as these questions entered his mind they suddenly vanish when Oliver stops at the open door way of his room as a smile comes across his face when he looks inside of the room to see Laurel sitting on the bed waiting for him dressed in some normal attire consisting of a pair of jeans along with a plain white t-shirt instead of the black costume that he had been accustomed to seeing her wearing for the last day.

" Hey."

With a smile forming on her face Laurel looks up from the bed to look over towards the open doorway to see Oliver leaning against the doorway with a smile across his face.

" Hey yourself stranger."

Getting up from the bed Laurel slowly makes her way over towards Oliver as she sees him enter into the room before she wraps her arms around the back of his neck and leans forward to give him a gentle kiss.

" So what did the mayor's office want with you?"

" You will never believe this but they wanted to make me the mayor of Star City. Apparently from the recent polls a good portion of the city wrote down my name for mayor. I guess they were also impressed by the speech i gave to rally the city yesterday."

" Oh? And what did you tell them?"

" I told them that i would think about it and would let them know what my decision is in a few days. I just needed some time to figure out a few things for myself."

" And what would these things be exactly?"

" For the last few hours after i left the mayor's office i've been just walking around the city thinking about what you told me this morning. Thinking about what this city needs. I've been thinking that maybe you were right. I mean i've been patrolling the city for years to not receive the results that i have wanted. To cleanse the city of drug lords and scum that lurk in the shadows. To keep the promise i had made to my father that i was going to do so long ago. Every time thought when i would put one behind bars another would step up from the shadows and make his presence felt. Followed by another and another. This can't go on anymore."

With a ghost smile forming on her face Laurel leans forward and brings Oliver into another kiss before seconds later she pulls back to look at him in the eyes.

" I'm glad that you came through to my way of thinking. I wish it wouldn't have to be this way but it's the only way to receive results. Trust me on this. I know."

As she feels Oliver nodding his head against her own a smile forms on Laurel's face before she in a sudden motion brings him back into a kiss as she slowly backs her way up towards the bedroom bed. Once she feels herself being slowly lowered down until her back hits the bed Laurel can't help but to smile as she feels Oliver's hands roaming down her side to her waist before she looks at Oliver with a pout when she feels Oliver breaking off the kiss.

" What's wrong?"

" I just need to do something that i should have done a long time ago."

Laurel looks at Oliver with a confused look before her eyes widen when she sees him pulling a black box out from his pocket.

" No more regrets. No more waiting. Dinah Laurel Lance will you…."

Without giving him any chance to react Laurel reaches up and pulls Oliver into a deep kiss before seconds later she breaks off the kiss and nods her head with teary eyes. Just seconds later as she feels Oliver putting the ring on her finger Laurel can't help but smile towards him before her smile widens when she raises her hand up to eye level to take a closer look at the ring.

" It's beautiful."

As Oliver sees Laurel looking at the ring with awe he can't help but smile down towards her before suddenly he watches her turn his direction and he is brought back into another deep kiss. A kiss he is quickly lost in as he feels Laurel winning their battle of control until suddenly the sound of his cell phone going off forces him to break off the kiss. Taking a hand off of Laurel's waist Oliver reaches into his pocket and takes out his cellphone to find a familiar number on his caller id before he puts the phone up to his ear.

" Hey Speedy. Is everything okay?"

For the next few seconds Oliver listens to Thea talking in complete silence as he looks up to see Laurel looking at him with a concerned look across her face.

" I'm on my way."

Slowly Laurel watches Oliver close his cellphone with a thud before she watches him turn to look towards her.

" Is Speedy okay?"

* * *

Still not believing what he had just heard from Thea slowly Oliver enters into the lair to find Thea along with Felicity staring at a computer screen with the later having a look of shock across her face. Making his way up the steps of the command center Oliver turns his attention towards the computer screen when suddenly his eyes widen as he sees the headline Malcolm Merlyn found dead in the glades going across the bottom of the screen.

" Who would do such a thing. I mean even though we should be glad that he is dead and should count this as a victory it still seems sad. Doesn't it?"

As he glances away from Felicity to see Thea looking at the screen with an unreadable expression across her face slowly Oliver makes his way over towards Thea before in a sudden move he brings her into an embrace.

" Are you okay Speedy?"

As he feels Thea shaking her head Oliver leans back to see Thea glancing up towards him before he watches her look back towards the computer screen.

" No. Malcolm had this coming to him for a long time. He won't be missed. I won't miss him. It's just that for so long he has escaped justice. Now finally karma has caught up to him. I just wish this happened sooner. If he had been killed the night of the Siege so many more lives wouldn't have been destroyed. So many innocent lives would have been saved. Laurel would still be here with us."

Unable to control her emotions any longer Thea buries her head into Oliver's shoulder as tears start to fall before she feels him gently wrapping his arms around her.

" You rang Speedy?"

Suddenly Thea's eyes widen as she unburies her head from Oliver's shoulder before she slowly looks over his shoulder to see Laurel making her way into the command center with a small smile across her face.

As he looks down to see the look of shock across Thea's face Oliver slowly releases Thea from their embrace before he watches her stare at Laurel in complete silence as Laurel slowly ascends the command center's steps.

" Laurel?"

Once she sees Laurel nod her head without hesitating Thea closes the distance between them and pulls Laurel into an embrace before she buries her head into Laurel's shoulder.

As she returns the embrace Laurel hears Thea silently crying into her shoulder before she reaches up and gently starts to stroke her hair.

" Shhh everything's okay Thea. Everything's alright now."

Oliver smiles at the scene between Laurel and Thea before he glances over to see Felicity giving him a questionable gaze. A gaze he knew all too well. A gaze that communicated to him that she didn't agree with what was happening right now. Something at that moment he didn't care about. Didn't care because he knew that no matter what this was something she would never understand. She would never understand that this Laurel Lance was the very same as their world's own.

After a few minutes of calming herself down Thea breaks away from the embrace and looks over towards Laurel with a smile across her face as she reaches up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

" How? How is this possible? Damien Darhk…."

" I will tell you everything Speedy. It would be best if you sit down first."

Looking away from Laurel for a brief second Thea looks over towards Oliver seeing him giving her a small nod before she gives Laurel a nod and walks off the command center to a table off to the side with Laurel following after her. As she takes a seat in a chair at the table Thea watches Laurel bringing a chair over towards her before she places it down next to her and takes a seat.

Taking a deep breathe Laurel reaches over and gently grabs Thea's hands before she looks up towards Thea.

" Now i need for you to listen carefully without interrupting. Can you do that for me Speedy?"

As she sees Thea nodding her head Laurel gives her hands a squeeze before she takes a deep breathe.

" I'm not the Laurel Lance from this world Speedy. But i'm still the same Laurel that you have known all of your life. The same Laurel that will always watch over you as if you were my own baby sister. The same Laurel that would do anything it takes to keep you and Oliver safe."

Laurel suddenly watches as the smile on Thea's face quickly vanishes while her eyes go wide. As she feels Thea trying to retract her hands Laurel increases her grip not allowing her to bring her hands away before she watches Thea shake her head.

" But you're not her. You may have her face but you're not Laurel. You're not mine and Oliver's Laurel."

" Yes i am. I am still the Laurel that you know. No matter what."

" Prove it. Prove to me right now that you are the same as the Laurel from this world."

Breaking eye contact with Thea for the next few seconds Laurel thinks about how she can convince Thea that she is the very same when suddenly a idea comes to her and looks down towards Thea's right leg.

" You have a scar just below your right knee. You had gotten it one day when Oliver and I took you to the park to throw around a frisbee. When we brought you back to the mansion your mother was so furious at Oliver and I for not being more careful with you. But before she could bring you to the hospital you hide behind me and said that you were okay. You didn't want to go to the hospital and just wanted to stay home even though we all knew that the reason why you didn't want to go was because of your fear of needles.

Ollie ended up carrying you up the stairs as i gathered some supplies around the mansion to your mother's dismay before we patched you up inside of his room. You needed some stitches for the cut on your leg so when you weren't looking i started to stitch my initials in your leg when you caught me. You made me stop and fix the stitches in your leg to have the initials O,L,S stitched into your leg. Oliver,Laurel,and Speedy."

Laurel looks up away from Thea's leg to see Thea looking at her with watery eyes before suddenly she feels herself being engulfed back into a tight embrace. As she feels Thea tightening her grip a small smile comes to Laurel's face as she returns the embrace before she sees Oliver taking out his cellphone and put it up to his ear.

 **Author Notes: Sorry about the long wait. Fanfiction was experiencing a glitch where the document manager wasn't working unabling me to upload anything. As far as the story goes i have decided to close the poll early as it was becoming clear through emails and the voting who the winner would be. In the next day or so will have this story become a crossover between Flash and Arrow to introduce Zoom in.**


	6. The Calm Before The Storm

" Hello Barry."

Turning her attention away from Thea slowly Laurel turns her head to look at Oliver seeing the smile she had seen across his face vanish in a flash into a determined look she had seen just a night prior when he faced off against Damien Darhk. As she listens in closely in complete silence Laurel can't help but glance over towards Felicity to see the blonde sending her a glare before as a smile forms on her face Laurel flips Felicity off behind Thea's back causing her to hear the blonde huff and look in another direction. Turning her focus back to Oliver suddenly Laurel hears Oliver closing his cellphone with a thud as the smile across her face vanishes.

" What is it Ollie?"

" Barry needs our help in Central City. The army of metahumans that came through the portal with you have started to take over the city. He has managed to round up most of the metahumans and locked them away inside of some cells until he can send them back to your world but…."

" But he is having trouble capturing Zoom, I presume?"

As she sees Oliver nodding his head Laurel wiggles out of Thea's embrace before she stands up and crosses her arms as she stares at Oliver.

" He won't be able to capture him. None of us can. This war that Zoom brought into Central City can only end in one way. It will end with either Barry or Zoom dying by the other's hand. There is no other options. Zoom will not have it any other way. It is the only way for him to get stronger."

" Stronger how? What does Zoom want with Barry anyways?"

" From what my understanding Zoom plans on using Barry as an energy source to power up some kind of weapon. What that weapon is i don't know. All i know is if he succeeds in his plan he will become stronger than Barry and attempt to steal his powers just like how he had done with many others."

With her eyes widening along with everyone else's in the room Thea slowly sits back down in her chair as she sees Laurel looking over towards her.

" How do you know all this?"

" I was the leader of the metahuman army that Zoom had brought into Central City from my world. He promised all of us a new beginning in a new world. Something all of us were not willing to pass up. As far as everything else goes another metahuman told me this information."

" Who?"

" I don't know of his name or what his face looks like. All i know is he is a speedster that Zoom has locked away inside of my world as a trophy. He is the one that told me all about Zoom. Apparently from what he told me there is something inside of Zoom that is slowly killing him. He has been searching for a cure throughout dimensions to come up empty in his search. He has even tried to manipulate something called the Speed Force to only have them send enforcers after him."

" So if this Zoom needs Barry's powers in order to save himself then what would he do with Barry afterwards?"

" My guess is he would lock him away with the other speedster to keep as a trophy."

Turning her attention away from Thea slowly Laurel turns to look at Oliver to see tension all across his face.

" We will need to head to Central City then before it is too late."

" Too late for what Ollie?"

" Barry told me that Zoom had killed his father just after he rounded up a few more metahumans in the city just a few days ago. If i am reading Zoom right he…."

" He's going to use Barry's rage against him?"

As she sees Oliver nodding his head Laurel uncrosses her arms and slowly makes her way over towards him as she sees in the corner of her eye Felicity looking towards her with a glare and Thea slowly following behind her.

" We should get to Central City immediately then."

" And how do we know that we can trust you!? Huh!? You are to blame for everything that has happened in Central City!"

Letting out a huff Laurel turns her head towards Felicity seeing her pointing her right index finger at her.

" I am not to blame for what is happening in Central City. If you want someone to blame then blame Zoom. I just happened to be part of his plan before i decided to come here and be reunited with Oliver again. Now if you are done then i would suggest you lower your hand down now otherwise i'm going to take pleasure in breaking every bone in your hand."

As he sees Laurel looking back in his direction and nod her head over towards the elevator doors Oliver gives her a nod before he slowly follows after her with Thea following behind him.

" She can't be trusted Oliver! You know that!"

Coming to a complete stop Oliver looks over his shoulder to see a glaring Felicity looking straight at him before he shakes his head at her not catching the ghost smile that appeared across Laurel's face.

" Yes. I can."

" No you can't! Have you been paying any attention! She's the reason why there is a metahuman outbreak in Central City! For all we know she could be lowering you into a trap! She can't be trusted!"

" Maybe you can't trust her but i can!"

" She's not Laurel! Even if you want her to be!"

Before he has a chance to respond Oliver looks back forward to see Laurel looking towards him when he feels a hand being gently placed on his shoulder before he slowly watches her make her way past him and towards the command center. As he slowly watches Laurel ascending the steps into the command center while Felicity slowly backs up out of the corner of his eye Oliver sees Thea leaning over towards his ear.

" She's not going to kill her. Right?"

As she sees Oliver shrugging his shoulders Thea rolls her eyes at him before she turns her attention towards the command center to see Laurel ascending up the last step as Felicity slowly backs up into the corner of the command center before her back hits against a metal table.

" For someone who is suppose to be all brains you have a very thick skull. I have told you this once before and will do it for you one last time. To make this as clear as possible you are expendable. You don't get a say. Look around this room. You may see this as the Felicity and Friends show but what i see is Oliver's legacy. I see this world's Laurel Lance's legacy. I see Speedy's legacy. Heroes that have made a difference. Do you want to know what i see when i look at you? I see a little girl screaming out for help. A little girl screaming to always have the attention be brought down upon herself. To be the center of attention to everyone around you.

Do you know what your legacy is? I will tell you. You won't be remembered for being the tech girl that had helped the Green Arrow. You won't remembered for having a new prototype inside of your spine that allowed you to walk again. Instead you will be remembered as a failure. A failure as a CEO of a billion dollar company that was relieved of her duties. Remembered as being the little girl that has always put herself first before everyone else around her. And most important of all a failure as a hero. The mighty Felicity Smoak. The woman that caused thousands of innocent lives to be destroyed in an instant while she cowered behind her keyboard. A murder. That is your legacy."

As she watches tears slowly falling down Felicity's cheeks to the ground below slowly Laurel turns to walk away when sudden she throws up her right hand and catches Felicity's right hand as she reared back to slap her. In a sudden move Laurel flips Felicity over her back causing the tech girl to hit the ground hard before with lightening speed she flips the tech girl around and puts Felicity's right arm in a painful position behind her back with one arm while the other holds Felicity's face down towards the ground.

With their eyes suddenly going wide Oliver and Thea listen to Felicity scream out in pain from the ground as they see Laurel twisting her right arm in an painful position before each glance over towards each other with the later sporting a ghost smile across her face.

" Well aren't you going to do something Ollie? I mean she used to be your fiancee."

" Used to Speedy. Besides you know how Laurel is when she is angry or pissed off. Whatever she wants she gets and there is no way i'm getting in the way."

Rolling her eyes Thea looks back over towards the command center seeing Laurel leaning her head down towards Felicity's ear as she leans her head towards Oliver to whisper in his ear.

" By the way i was going to kick your ass later for not telling me sooner about all of this but i guess, I can let you off the hook if you let me plan out your wedding."

Glancing over towards his side Oliver gives Thea a slight nod before he turns his attention back towards the command center not seeing the small smile on Thea's face.

" And now most painful of all you will be known as a woman that failed to keep the love of her life. Failure to keep the man that you had stolen from this world's Laurel. But i must thank you as well. If you weren't stupid enough to let him go then none of this would have happened. I wouldn't be reunited with my Oliver. So i thank you Ms Smoak. This time only i will not kill you but be warned. Stay out of his life otherwise next time we won't be having this conversation and you will end up on the news just like Malcolm did."

As she watches Felicity's eyes go wide Laurel releases her from her painful position and slowly walks away from Felicity and towards out of the command center to rejoin Oliver and Thea by the elevator door out of the corner of her eye Laurel sees Felicity rolling over to lay on her back as she grips onto her right wrist tight before she slowly follows after Oliver and Thea into the elevator. Hearing the sound of the elevator door closing Laurel turns around and looks up towards the command center to see Felicity glaring towards her as tears come down her cheeks before as a smile forms on her face Laurel waives her hand at Felicity with a smirk across her face and watches the elevator door close.

* * *

Pure rage. Anger. That is what Barry Allen is feeling as he runs across Central City towards a small beacon. A beacon made by one of his most deadliest enemies on the police district. The man known as Zoom. A metahuman just like himself that too also had the gift of super speed. But while he used his gift to help others Barry has watched Zoom on the other hand use his to destroy the lives of others. Used his to kill citizens of his city. Used his to kill his last living parent. Used his to kill his father in cold blood as he watched from nearby unable to do anything about it.

Now as he races into a large building that has been labeled with his Flash symbol Barry can't help but let his anger out as he increases his speed to the top floor of the building when suddenly he comes to a stop when he sees him. Zoom standing just a short distance away inside of the evidence room of the district with his back turned to him.

" You know, I never saw the crime photos of my mother's murder. Well i guess, I didn't need to. I had ringside seats while you got whisked away. To delicate, I suppose."

As his hands clutch into tight fists Barry watches as Zoom slowly turns around to face him before he slowly watches Zoom eyeball him up and down.

" Not just a hologram after all are you Flash. Interesting."

" I know you didn't call me up here just to banter. Let's finish this. Right now."

" Actually i did. I called you up here to tell you, you can't keep running from one meta to the next. Around and around like a dog chasing it's tail."

With his gloves letting out a small crunch from his grip Barry slowly starts to walk around a few tables to get a clear shot at Zoom with fire in his eyes.

" I'll do whatever it takes to stop you."

" If only that were good enough. Here's the thing. I know you. I know you and know what is holding you back. You and me are really just the same person."

Letting out a bitter laugh Barry slowly makes his way towards Zoom as he sees him looking over towards a board hanging on the wall.

" You keep saying that. But it's not going to make it true."

" You'll see. We are. Same tragic background. Same reason for running. Same desire to be the fastest man alive. To be the best. The difference you think you're anger is dirty somehow. You want to be seen as pure. Be seen as a hero. Isn't it getting axiousting!? Doesn't it get axiousting Barry!? It's axiousting playing Jay! Believe me."

As his hands clutch into tight fists causing blood to start to trickle down his hands to the ground below Barry stops a few feet away from Zoom.

" I'm not pretending."

Suddenly without giving Zoom any chance to react Barry lunges forward towards Zoom using his super speed to deliver a punch to the meta human's face followed by another causing Zoom to stumble a few feet back. As he hears Zoom letting out a roar Barry charges forward at Zoom once again with a raised right hand to only be met with a left hook from Zoom causing him to instantly hit a nearby table and fall over to the other side as he hears the sound of wind gust through the air. Popping off the ground Barry quickly runs out of the room and outside of the district to see Zoom nowhere to be found before using all his might he slams his fists down onto the hood of a parked police car.

Taking slow and steady breathes for the next few minutes Barry attempts to calm himself back down when suddenly he disappears at high speed back towards base before within seconds he arrives at base to see a few familiar faces around the command center talking with his team. His secret weapon to help take down Zoom and the remaining members of his meta army. Oliver Queen and Thea Queen along with surprisingly Laurel Lance. Or better known to him recently as Black Siren. As he shares a look with Laurel seeing her giving him a small nod as he thinks a ghost smile across her face Barry slowly makes his way over towards Oliver with an outstretched hand.

" I'm glad you could make it."

With his own smile coming across his face Oliver grabs Barry's outstretched hand and gives it a firm shake.

" We came as soon as we could. What is the situation?"

As he takes a deep breathe Barry glances over towards Laurel that doesn't go unnoticed by Oliver before he sees Oliver doing the same.

" Besides what Laurel has told me already."

" Zoom has unleashed a meta army upon the city. My team and I have been able to capture most of his army and have them contained in some holding cells but beyond that we are having trouble locating Zoom."

" Unless he wants you to find him then you never will be able to locate him."

Turning his attention away from Oliver slowly Barry watches Laurel walk over before he sees her stop by Oliver's side.

" Then how do you suggest we find him?"

" There is no we in this. Oliver and I will be able to locate him. You focus on rounding up the rest of the metas."

As she sees Barry about to speak Laurel suddenly throws up her right hand into the air not catching the grin on Oliver's face.

" You don't get a say in this matter. Right now your judgment is clouded with anger. Your team may not have told you this based upon fear of what you would think but i don't give a shit about your opinion. I don't care about hurting your feelings. I don't care if you think i'm a totally bitch. You are dangerous and a threat right now to everyone in this room until you are able to channel and control your anger. Believe me on this i know."

Without giving him any chance to react Laurel snaps her head away from Barry to look over towards a computer in the distance where she sees a familiar face sitting down in a computer chair. The face of Dr Harrison Wells. The man responsible in her world for giving her the unique abilities she now possesses. Unique abilities along with most of the other metahumans she had lead into this world.

" Where was Zoom's last known location?"

" We was last seen just minutes ago at the police district. Barry…."

" He escaped from me alright! Is that what you want to hear!?"

Ignoring Barry's shout Laurel goes deep into thought thinking to herself where could Zoom be? Where could he be located? He would want to stay close to Barry's location. He would want to channel Barry's anger to it's boiling point. Then suddenly it hits her. The location of where she could find Zoom. But would he still be there? Snapping out of her thoughts Laurel looks over her shoulder to see Barry storming out of the command center with Iris along with Caitlin following after him before she looks over towards Oliver.

" I know where to start looking. There is this warehouse not far from here that he had used as a base of operations. He may still be there. But we need to find out what Zoom is up to."

" And you have a plan of how he is going to tell us?"

Suddenly Oliver watches as a smile forms on Laurel's face as she gives him a nod.

* * *

As he stares outside of a warehouse window and off into the distance where he knows Barry can be located inside of his lab a ghost smile could be seen across Zoom's face. A smile knowing he almost has won the battle. Has almost driven his nemesis to pure madness. Especially by the look he had seen in Barry's eyes. The look of pure rage. A sight that made him smile inside knowing his master plan was almost complete. All he needed to do now was give him one more little push. Give him one more jab before Barry would unleash all of his anger out towards him. And then at that moment he would capitalize on his anger.

" I met your red friend the other night. Aren't you going to ask me if i killed him."

Without taking his eyes away from the scene before him glancing over into a reflection off the window Zoom sees Laurel Lance leaning against the open doorway of the room with a smile across her face.

" You didn't. You're good but not that good."

As he looks back into the reflection of the window Zoom watches Laurel lean off the doorway and slowly make her way towards him with an unreadable expression across her face.

" And yet i seem to be the only one of your top lieutenants still standing."

" Like i said you're good. Where have you been?"

" I've been leveling the playing field. Weeding out the weak so only the strong would survive."

" I see. The strong such as Oliver Queen, I presume?"

As he hears Laurel stopping dead in her tracks Zoom slowly turns around to see Laurel looking towards him with an unreadable expression across her face before he slowly makes his way over towards her.

" I've heard the recent news of the hero known as The Green Arrow killing Star City's greatest enemy Damien Darhk. I have also heard some rumors of a woman fitting your description being seen by his side."

" Your associates are well trained. When you had sent your little minions out to have some fun in the city, I attended to some business elsewhere. My own personal business that you will be interested to hear."

With her stone cold expression still across her face Laurel watches Zoom slowly cross his arms across his chest as he locks eyes with her.

" You have peaked my interest. What can you offer to me?"

" I can offer you the chance to be truly known as the best. To be the fastest man alive. I know what you have been up to. I know that you have been slowly using your little red friend's rage against himself. Evidence is already being shown by how you killed his last living parent. What i can offer you is a way for him to reach his breaking point. A way for you to get what you truly want from him."

" And how do you propose to do this?"

With a small smile forming on her face Laurel slowly starts to circle around Zoom as she sees him eyeballing her suspiciously.

" I have an inside man that can help you achieve your goal. A man that if i ask him will kill everyone of his loved ones without a moment of hesitation. Help bring your little friend into madness before he is there for the taking."

Stopping in her tracks Laurel glances over her shoulder and lets out a low whistle before suddenly she watches along with Zoom as Oliver Queen dressed in his Green Arrow suit makes his way into room. As she sees Oliver stopping by her side Laurel slowly looks back over towards Zoom seeing a ghost smile across his face.


	7. True Colors?

Anger. Guilt. These are just many of the emotions Barry is feeling as he catches his breathe from his latest patrol of Central City that resulted in the last of Zoom's meta human army being captured in an intense battle that had taken place at Mercury Labs. The anger that he hasn't been able to shake off since that night. The night he had watched first hand Zoom kill his father right in front of his eyes. Anger that he knew his friends and loved ones had seen coming from him over the last couple of days.

But couldn't they understand that he was okay? That he was in control of his emotions. Even if they didn't believe him. Didn't believe he was in control. Not Dr Wells. Not Caitlin. Not even Cisco. The only ones that seemed to still believe in him were members of his family. A few individuals that have always stuck by his side through everything. Especially a certain individual now. Iris. How she has stuck with him through the years. How she has stayed with him through this dark time in his life comforting him now in his time of need.

As much as the anger had boiled inside of himself over the last few days an even more powerful emotion was starting to take over. Guilt. The guilt of not being able to stop Zoom from taking so many lives. Not being able to save his father. Guilt that is slowly building an inner desire within himself to stop Zoom. To not only stop Zoom from hurting anyone else but for him to kill the metahuman. To ensure that he would never be able to take another life. Close another chapter in his life and bring his father's killer to justice.

But at what cost? Would he lose a piece of himself? Was this how it happened to Jay? Did he allow his anger to take over and let it boil over until he had become into Zoom? Was this to be his fate as well? Was Zoom right? Were they to become into the same person like he said they would? Was it only a matter of time?

Hearing the sound of a alert going off on the main computer screen of the base suddenly Barry snaps out of his thoughts and quickly makes his way over towards the computer screen as he sees in the corner of his eye Cisco following after him. A computer alert that Cisco had quickly designed just a couple of days ago to go off when an metahuman attack is reported in the city. A useful app that helped him capture the remaining members of Zoom's metahuman army.

" Do you know who it is? I thought you said there was no signs of any more metahuman activity in the city?"

Ignoring the small angry tone he hears in Barry's voice Cisco quickly grabs a nearby keyboard and types in a few commands into the keyboard when suddenly his eyes widen when he sees the signature of a familiar figure being displayed on the computer screen.

" It's Laurel. Or Black Siren. Whatever you want to call her. What is she doing? I thought she was one of the good guys like us? Well good girl?"

Snapping out of his shocked state reaching up Barry flips down his mask to cover his face as he looks away from the computer screen to look towards Cisco.

" I thought so too."

Suddenly without giving anyone time to react Barry takes off at high speed out of the command center and out towards downtown area of Central City where the alert had notified him of Laurel's location before seconds later he comes to a stop and his eyes widen when he sees Laurel unleashing a sonic scream towards an old rundown apartment complex causing the building's windows to suddenly shatter and for the building to slowly start to crack.

" Stop it Laurel!"

Suddenly Laurel comes to a stop and watches with as a smile comes across her face as the apartment complex seconds later comes crashing down to the ground engulfing the air into a large cloud of smoke.

As he sees Laurel turning around to face him with the same cold expression across her face he had seen when he first encountered her a few days ago and watches her start to circle around him slowly Barry matches her movements as a mixture of confusion and anger comes across his face.

" What are you doing!?"

" Just my part."

" Your part!? Why!? Why would you do this!? What do you have to gain from siding with Zoom!?"

" I told you before. I like to watch things crumble and fall."

Suddenly unable to control his anger anymore Flash charges forward towards Laurel to deliver a punch to only have his legs kicked out from under him and he hits the ground with a thud just as he is about to send his right fist her way. As he slowly rises to his knees suddenly Barry's head snaps back when he feels Laurel delivering a kick to his head followed by another sending him rolling off to the side a couple of feet away.

Slowly sitting up Barry shakes his head as he looks up through his dazed vision to see to Laurel walking towards him with a smile across her face slowly Barry starts to rise to his feet when suddenly he covers his ears and gets down to one knee when he feels Laurel unleashing a sonic scream his way. Feeling his ear drums popping Barry closes his eyes as he attempts to block out the pain when suddenly he feels Laurel kicking him dead center in the chest sending him to the ground with a thud. As he feels his hearing slowly coming back Barry slowly opens his eyes to see Laurel standing over him as he hears her laughing down towards him.

" I would consider yourself lucky that Zoom needs you for his plan to succeed. Can't say the same about your friends though."

Suddenly Barry's eyes go wide as he sees a look he had never seen in Laurel's eyes before telling him that she wasn't bluffing when suddenly he pops up to his feet and takes off down the streets back towards the base. Within just a few seconds pushing himself to his limit Barry arrives at base when suddenly his eyes widen when he sees a few of the lights flickering all the way from the hallway that leads towards the command center of the base. Taking a shaky breathe slowly Barry walks down the hallway towards the command center when suddenly he stops dead in his tracks when he sees Cisco laying down on the ground with a puddle of blood underneath him at the front of the command center.

" Cis….Cisco?"

Not believing what he is seeing is real as his eyes get watery Barry glances around the command center before his eyes widen even more when he sees the rest of his team in similar situations. Caitlin laying on the ground in almost the same position as Cisco. Dr Well sitting in his chair with his head laying across a table with a small stream of his own blood spilling from the table to the ground below.

Closing his eyes Barry takes a deep breathe as he repeats in his head what he is seeing isn't real. That this must be some kind of nightmare when suddenly Barry opens his eyes and they widen even more when he sees in the far corner of the room Iris laying down on the floor with an arrow sticking through her coat. With shaky legs Barry slowly makes his way over towards Iris as tears start to fall down from his eyes to the ground below before within a few seconds he kneels down next to her as he reaches down to pick up her head off the ground with shaky hands.

As he brings Iris's head into his chest Barry slowly starts to cradle her head in his hands as tears slowly start to fall from his eyes to her face below.

" Iris? Iris wake up. Please wake up."

Suddenly as he hears a gust of wind coming from behind himself slowly Barry turns his head to look over his shoulder to see Zoom standing behind him with a ghost smile across his face.

" I told you family was a weakness. You feel the anger don't you Flash? Now the two of us are the same."

Without taking his eyes off of Zoom slowly Barry places Iris's head gently onto the ground when suddenly he pops off the ground to grab a firm hold of Zoom before within a second he slams the meta human into a nearby wall causing a large dent to form across the wall.

" There you go Flash! Use your anger! Just like i did!"

Suddenly without having anytime to react Barry feels Zoom escaping his grasp from a well placed kick to his stomach causing the metahuman to instantly break free from his grip before suddenly he takes off after Zoom at high speed as he sees Zoom racing off out of the building. As he races off after Zoom and sees him running through a back alleyway Barry quickly takes a short cut to cut off Zoom when suddenly he slides across the ground knocking Zoom off of his feet causing the metahuman to go flying into a nearby building with a thud. Without giving Zoom any chance to react suddenly Barry charges forward and lands a series of punches and kicks to Zoom's body causing Zoom's mask to go flying off to the ground below before suddenly Barry grabs a firm hold of Zoom's neck as he cocks back his right hand to throw a fist through Zoom's chest. As he rears back his right hand and is about to send his fist through Zoom's chest suddenly Barry's eyes widen when he sees a smile coming across Zoom's face.

" Yes! Embrace the anger! Angry!"

For the next few seconds Barry stares at Zoom as he continues to rear back his right hand before suddenly his eyes widen when he sees a hand going straight through Zoom's chest from behind causing him to instantly let go of Zoom's throat and take a few steps back. Suddenly as he sees Zoom dropping to the ground Barry's eyes widen even more as he sees another Zoom standing over the fallen body of the meta human he was just holding.

" Let me do it for you."

Without taking his eyes off the new Zoom for a single second Barry suddenly watches the metahuman removing his mask revealing the face of Zoom before he glances down towards the fallen body of the Zoom that he had just been fighting a few minutes ago.

" So close Barry."

" Another time remlent."

" You see Barry there can be two of you. You just have to be willing to kill yourself."

As he watches Barry's hands clutch into fists Zoom nods his head as slowly a ghost smile comes across his face.

" Yeah. You're almost ready."

Suddenly without having any time to react Barry feels himself being sent back as he sees Zoom charging forward at super speed towards him before he feels himself striking a nearby metal dumpster with a loud thud just mere seconds later. As he slowly rises up to his knees Barry looks up towards a rooftop in the far distance before suddenly his eyes widen when he sees Oliver standing next to Laurel on top of the roof.

" Why!?"

With tears free flowing down his cheeks to the ground below Barry watches Oliver and Laurel slowly disappear into the darkness before he looks back down towards the ground below as images of what he had just seen at the base come flooding into his mind. The images of Cisco and Caitlin laying on the ground in a puddle of their own blood. Dr Wells lying dead at his computer. Iris laying down on the ground with an arrow through her chest. With his hands clutching into tight fists suddenly Barry sends both of his fists down to the ground hard as he lets out a scream.

 **Author Notes: I would like to thank everyone that is reading this story and those that are leaving reviews. They are much appreciated. To answer a question by another reviewer here there will be sequels written to all my other stories as we speak. Including the TSCC stories i have written but it won't be out for a while as i'm in full Arrow mode right now. For anyone that likes this story i would recommend reading another Arrow story of mine called Arrow: Darkness Within as i'm looking to take a little bit more of a realistic approach and look to right the wrongs/mistakes that the show runners have done to the show.**

 **Pootamis**


	8. A Race to Decide The Fates?

Why? Why would they do this? These are just some of the many questions running through the mind of Barry Allen as he silently sobs in the corner of a dark alleyway leaning against a dumpster. Why would they do this? Why would they turn on him and side with Zoom?

What would they have to gain from all of this? Didn't they believe Zoom could be stopped? Didn't they believe in him? Or was this Black Siren's plan all along? A plan she formulated in her mind when he told her about Oliver? Her plan to get Oliver to join her side in Zoom's army. To reunite herself with him to just lure him to the side of darkness once again. Darkness he knew Oliver had deep inside from his days trapped on a island. Darkness he had seen return when he saw the look in his eyes the day of Laurel's funeral. The look in his eyes that described every possible emotion he was feeling deep inside. A look of so much pain. A look of so much guilt and sorrow. A look seeking revenge for what Damien Darhk had done.

And he had achieved that goal and much more. Not only was he able to avenge Laurel's death and take the life of Damien Darhk in the process but a surprise in the form of Earth 2's Laurel Lance had made her presence felt in Star City. Not only did she appear in Star City but from the reports he had also heard she seen teaming with Oliver in the streets to fight against Damien Darhk. And with this victory in his eyes Barry witnessed Laurel's inner desire come to life. A second chance of being with Oliver once again. Something that at the moment brought him so much needed happiness knowing his green hooded friend would find his happiness once again.

Happiness he had just achieved himself when he had finally gotten together with Iris. The woman of his dreams that almost seemed out of his reach. A dream that had become a reality until this fateful night. The night he had found her and the rest of his team dead in the command center. Wiping the tears away as he slowly rises to his feet Barry takes a shaky breathe attempting to calm himself down before suddenly within a flash he takes off at high speed back towards the command center as he makes a promise to himself. The promise that he will make Zoom pay for what he has done. He will make Oliver and Laurel pay and bring his friend's killers to justice. Bring Iris's killer to justice.

Within seconds as he enters into the command Barry takes a slow shaky breathe as he glances around to each of his fallen friends before with his legs shaking he slowly walks over towards Iris. Reaching down as Barry slowly lifts up Iris from the ground into his arm and starts to carry her to the medical bay suddenly he comes to a dead halt when he hears Iris letting out a groan. With his eyes going wide from what he had just heard slowly Barry looks down when suddenly he lets out a laugh of joy as he sees Iris's eyes flickering open before slowly he watches her vision come back to focus on him as a small smile forms on her face.

" Did it work?"

Hearing the sound of loud groans coming from all around the command center slowly Barry looks around the room when suddenly he lets out a laugh of joy as he sees Dr Wells,Caitlin,and Cisco slowly rising up from their positions to grab their heads before he looks down towards Iris with a confused look.

" Did what work? What is going on?"

" The plan to make Zoom think we were all dead."

" Why would you…."

Suddenly Barry's eyes widen as he watches Iris nod her head towards him.

" Oliver planned this didn't he?"

" He did but he wasn't the only one. It was Laurel's plan as well. They said the best way they could get closer to Zoom and allow him to reveal his plan to them was if they proved their loyalty to him. Our deaths. He wants you to be blinded with rage when he faces you. We just gave him what he wanted."

Hearing the sound of bones cracking Barry looks over to his side to see Cisco attempting to crack his neck to no prevail.

" Yeah but i still think Oliver could have taken it easy on us. I mean i get why he had Thea leave the scene before he came down here and wrecked havoc but still. He seemed to enjoy it when he knocked me out."

As he feels Iris wiggling out of his embrace Barry watches Iris gently land down onto the ground on her feet before he watches a smirk slowly form on her face.

" Would you have preferred the alternative? The alternative of having your eyeballs ripped out and jammed down your throat? That is what Laurel said she was going to do to you after you were caught staring at her."

* * *

Success. That is the one word going through the minds of Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance as they slowly make their way through the abandoned warehouse that Zoom has been using as a safehouse to meet up with the metahuman. Success in their plan for making Zoom believe Barry's loved ones were truly dead. Dead by their hands. An event they knew would cause Zoom to see Barry's rage build up to an all time high. For his rage to be unleashed upon Zoom. Something they knew they would need in the coming battle against Zoom. Barry unique gift of super speed.

The plan was simple. Using a few techniques he had learned on the island Oliver would knock out each of Barry's loved ones and stage the scene as if he had gone into their command center to kill them. Taking and using an idea that Thea had provided he would coat vials of fake blood all across the room and make a getaway as Barry would be distracted by Laurel downtown before he would meet back up with her. A risky play as one false move could ruin the whole entire plan. The plan of getting so close to Zoom that he would reveal his plan to them. Reveal where he was keeping a certain weapon he plans on using on Barry according to Laurel.

As they make it back up to the top level of the building Oliver and Laurel clear their thoughts and at the same time form unreadable expressions across their faces as they enter into a side room to see Zoom looking down to Central City from his spot at a clear window with a ghost smile across his face.

" I stand corrected. You are very good. I can feel his anger from here. It won't be long now."

Taking her eyes off Zoom for a brief second Laurel glances over to see Oliver staring at Zoom with intensity in his eyes. The very same intensity she had seen when he had engaged Damien Darhk in battle. The same intensity she knew he would bring in the coming battle against Zoom.

" What now? What comes next besides letting your little red friend grumble in self pity?"

" I think, I will give him a few more moments to mourn the death of his loved ones."

Taking his eyes away from the window Zoom slowly turns around to see Oliver and Laurel looking towards him with unreadable expressions across their faces before he slowly makes his way over towards them.

" Now it is time to finish this."

" What are you up to?"

As his grip on his bow tightens Oliver watches Zoom slowly make eye contact with Laurel as he stops a few feet away from them.

" No good."

* * *

Knowing now the role he must play in this plan to succeed Barry slowly makes his way out of the command center and starts to walk around the streets of Central City with his hands clenched into tight fists as he waits for Zoom to show himself. Show himself and attempt to gloat about his friend's deaths. Gloated that they were now the same. But in the back of his mind Barry couldn't help but be both angry and relieved. Relieved that his friends were alive. Relieved that this was just a plan to trick Zoom.

But then his anger would rise as he would think about the plan. A plan that he wasn't included in from the beginning. The plan to make him truly believe they were all dead. A plan formulated by Oliver and Laurel. But he could understand why they did it. He understood that it needed to be believable. Believable to not only himself but to Zoom as well. It however still didn't let his anger die down. Anger that would make him have a very long talk with the two of them once this was all over. A talk he knew that he had to be careful in from the way he had seen Oliver and Laurel being protective of each other. Especially with recent comments from Cisco and Iris about the couple.

Now as he walks around the city visiting every area he had fought Zoom's metahuman army seeing nothing but chaos and mayhem everywhere from destroyed buildings to abandoned stores and homes Barry's anger once again starts to rise as the image of Zoom suddenly pops into his mind. The image of Zoom directing traffic to his army as he would watch them demolish building by building causing city wide panic to occur. Cause innocent lives to be taken as they would attempt to escape from the metahuman army. Cause pain to so many families. Just like how he had done to his own.

Snapping out of these thoughts Barry takes a deep breathe as he slowly walks down a familiar neighborhood causing his anger to slowly die down. The same neighborhood he had been down countless times before. A neighborhood leading to his home. As he slowly nears the house a smile comes to Barry's face as an image comes into his mind when he looks over towards the small porch leading up into the house. The image of himself sitting on the porch next to Iris as she covers herself with a blanket. Memories of similar times when suddenly Barry is snapped out of his thoughts when he feels a gust of wind quickly passing by him and down the street he just came. Without hesitating for a single second Barry takes off in the same direction before suddenly he comes to a stop when he sees Zoom coming to a halt in the middle of the street.

" Bad time Flash? I thought i'd give you some time to mourn."

" This ends now!"

" Not yet. There is always more to take Barry. When we first met, I told you that Zoom needed to be the best. You just didn't realize, I was talking about myself."

" Is that what this is about!?"

" A race Barry! Between you and me. To see who's the fastest. You win this is all over and you get to be the hero."

" I'm not racing you!"

" then your father and friends won't be the only ones that i will take away from you. Remember there is still thousands of more lives that depend on you. How many more lives must be taken for you to make up your mind! Think about it Flash. I'll i want to know is who's the fastest man alive of either world. I'll be waiting."

Suddenly without having any chance to react Barry watches Zoom take off at high speed down the road.

* * *

Just a couple of hours later Barry finds himself standing inside of an old abandoned building just a couple of miles away from Mercury Labs with his team gathered all around him. Dr Wells sitting at a table with a laptop in front of him while Cisco does the same. Caitlin standing nearby looking over Dr Wells's shoulder at the computer monitor. Iris along with Joe standing off to the side at an open doorway.

" So Zoom wants to race you?"

As he glances around the room towards each member of his team slowly Barry gives each of them a nod.

" He's obsessed with being the best."

" Why should we trust him?"

" He just wants to race that makes sense in a completely off your rocker sort of way."

" He just doesn't want to race Barry."

Suddenly everyone in the room turns their heads to look over towards the corner of the room to see Thea slowly emerging out of the shadows before she walks over towards them.

" What do you mean he doesn't just want to race Barry?"

" From what Ollie just told me over the phone this guy Zoom wants to use you as some sort of lightening rod to this machine at Mercury Labs. He wants to scifen your energy from when you run to power the machine. They said this machine is massive."

" But why would he…."

" I know why."

Slowly everyone turns towards Caitlin and watch as she takes a seat next to Dr Wells at the table he is working on.

" When Jay captured me, he said that he measured his success by counting the number of victims he had but now he said he was going to measure it by how many worlds he conquered instead."

" I know what he is up to."

As he looks up from his computer screen with wide eyes Dr Wells slowly looks around the room to see everyone looking towards him with worried looks.

" He's going to shifen the energy from the both of you to power the machine."

" To do what? To wipe out Earth 2?"

" He doesn't want to take out just Earth 2. He wants to take out every other planet in the multiverse."

With her eyes instantly going wide Caitlin pops off the table as she sees Dr Wells looking in her direction.

" How many are there?"

" Infinite."

" Wait a second! Hold up! This guy can really do that!?"

As he sees out of the corner of his eye Dr Wells giving Thea a nod slowly Barry starts to pace around the room not catching the look of concern across Iris's face.

" One pulse to destroy them all."

" Then i guess, I have no choice."

Suddenly Barry comes to a stop and glances around the room to see everyone staring at him with wide eyes before he turns his attention back forward.

" I have to race him. And i have to win."


	9. Epilogue

Finally at long last it will finally happen. These are the words running through the mind of Zoom as he stands patiently looking up towards his creation with a ghost smile across his face while Oliver and Laurel stand a short distance away behind him with unreadable expressions across their faces. A smile knowing soon he will take out every other multiverse in existence. Take out every other planet. To be known as the conqueror of realms. To eliminate the speed force from existence.

And best of all knowing soon he will be known as the fastest man alive. Knowing soon he will have his race with Barry. Will soon add Barry to his collection of defeated speedsters. All he had to do now was to be patient. Remain patient and allow Barry's rage to consume him. Just like how his own had done to him.

Meanwhile a short distance away Oliver and Laurel can't help but to look up towards the structure in front of them with shock as questions come flooding into their minds. Questions of what is this thing? What kind of weapon is this? Is it some kind of nuclear weapon? If so what was so special about it that it would need both of the speedsters to activate.

Suddenly as the small group feels a gust of wind coming from behind slowly Zoom along with Oliver and Laurel turn around to see Barry glancing around at each of them with intensity in his eyes along with tight fists before they watch him turn his attention towards Zoom.

" I hope you don't mind Barry but i brought some guests along. Should be one hell of a show."

" Why should i race you? I know you plan on to power up the maginetfier so you can destroy the multiverse."

" Bravo you figured it out Barry. Almost. I don't want to destroy all of it. This Earth is at the center of the multiverse. It's the access point to every other Earth in existence. One transitional shock wave and poof."

" Just leaving this Earth."

" Gotta have somewhere to hang my cowl."

Hearing the sound of a bow being drawn suddenly Zoom looks over his shoulder to see Oliver cocking an arrow back on his bow with him pointing the arrow in his direction while he sees Laurel smiling towards him from Oliver's side. With his hands suddenly clutching into tight fists Zoom watches Laurel slowly take a step forward towards him as the smile on her face disappears.

" As do we."

Suddenly without having anytime to react Laurel watches Zoom use his super speed to catch a arrow that had been just fired from Oliver's bow before suddenly she takes a step forward and sends a sonic scream towards Zoom causing the metahuman to go down to one knee holding one of his ears with his free hand. As she takes a few steps forward towards Zoom suddenly Laurel watches Zoom get speared to the ground hard by Barry as she sees Zoom rise to his feet.

" I got this. Destroy the machine!"

Giving Barry a nod Laurel quickly turns her attention away from the metahumans and towards the large structure in front of her as she takes a deep breathe intending to unleash a massive sonic scream at the structure before suddenly she feels herself being clotheslined to the ground and a hand around her throat tight. As she looks up towards the angry eyes of Zoom and feels her windpipe being crushed suddenly Laurel feels the pressure being released off her throat when she sees Oliver suddenly smash Zoom in the face with his bow causing the metahuman to go flying to the side.

Catching her breathe as she slowly sits up and takes a few deep breathes Laurel's eyes widen when she sees Oliver throwing blow after blow towards Zoom to only watch the metahuman dodging every attack using his super speed. Feeling her breathing slowing down Laurel quickly pops back up to her feet as she sees Zoom landing a series of punches to Oliver before she jumps towards Zoom and engages the metahuman to only receive the same results as Oliver when Zoom dodges attack after attack she sends his way. In a sudden move Laurel leaps back as she sees Oliver doing the same before she unleashes a sonic scream towards Zoom catching the metahuman by surprise causing Zoom to be sent flying back into the air to only be caught by Barry seconds later to be delivered a backdrop to the ground hard with a thud.

Snapping her head away from the metahumans as she takes a deep breathe Laurel looks over towards the massive maginetfier just a short distance away before suddenly she sends a massive sonic scream towards the device along with the structure it is connected against to only see seconds later the structure slowly crumble down to the ground in a heap. As she feels her vision fading slightly Laurel stumbles back a step to only have a smile come to her face when she sees a pair of arms wrapping around her from behind. Looking over her shoulder Laurel gives Oliver a smile as she sees out of the corner of her eye Zoom laying on the ground a short distance away looking towards the destroyed maginetfier while blood drips down his broken mask to the ground below.

" Nooo!"

Looking away from Oliver slowly Laurel turns her attention over towards Zoom seeing him looking up towards her with pure anger across his face before suddenly she snaps her head towards the sky and her eyes widen when she sees a portal suddenly appear out of nowhere with two shadow creatures flying out of the portal heading straight towards Zoom. As she watches the shadow creature flying at fast pace towards her to get to Zoom suddenly Laurel feels herself being brought down quickly to the ground by Oliver as the shadow creatures fly over their heads and towards Zoom.

Looking on with wide eyes Laurel watches along with Oliver as the shadow creatures fly around Zoom at high speed for the next couple of seconds causing Zoom's skin to suddenly evaporate leaving nothing but bone as they listen to him screaming out in pain. Suddenly in a flash the couple watch as Zoom is suddenly lifted up into the air by the shadow creatures before they witness the shadow creatures disappear back through the portal with Zoom as the portal closes behind them.

* * *

Within the hour as news of Zoom's defeat spreading to each of the members of Team Arrow along with Flash's team Oliver and Laurel find themselves standing next to Thea inside of the command center looking over towards Barry as the are surrounded by the members of his team. As he sees Barry extending his hand out without hesitating Oliver grabs his hand and gives it a firm shake as a smile forms on his face.

" Thank you. Thank you for helping us rid this world of Zoom."

" Hey! What are we chop liver? Ollie wasn't the only one part of Team Arrow that saved the day you know."

Letting out a chuckle Barry nods his head as he turns to look at Thea to see her smiling at him before in a sudden move he goes over and brings the youngest member of the Queen family into a hug. After a few seconds Barry releases the hug as he looks over towards Laurel seeing her looking towards him with a grin across her face.

" I would say we could go another round but we both know i would kick your ass again."

As he lets out a small laugh Barry nods his head before he watches Laurel's grin widen.

" Yeah. Been there. Done that."

Receiving a nod suddenly Barry watches Laurel slowly turn and walk out of the command center with Oliver and Thea following after her before he watches them disappear behind the corner.

As they slowly emerge outside feeling a nice cool breeze Thea can't help but smile towards Oliver and Laurel as she wraps her arms around Oliver's and Laurel's shoulders gaining the attention of the couple.

" So where to now love birds? Back home? The Bahamas?"

Hearing Oliver letting out a chuckle Thea and Laurel turn their attention towards him seeing a small smile across his face.

" I'm already home."

As he glances over towards Laurel and Thea to see smile coming across each of their faces Oliver can't help but to smile towards them before he suddenly watches Thea turn her attention towards Laurel with the biggest smile across her face.

" So i was thinking you guys should have a small secret wedding to avoid the press. You know only have a few selected people to attend. Oh and you have to have a cake. A huge cake with miniature figurines of both of you on top."

Suddenly Thea's smile widens as she hears Oliver and Laurel let out a small laugh.

" I'm serious!"

* * *

Just a few days later….

What i see is Oliver's legacy. These are the words that are echoing through Oliver's mind as he stares at his Green Arrow suit through the glass. Laurel's words that have always been so powerful for him to hear. Her words that have always been a sense of light for him through the darkness. A guiding light that always cleared the way for him.

But these words were different. These words hit him like a shotgun blast. Was this truly his legacy he wanted to leave behind? The legacy of the Green Arrow. A hero that had risen up in Starling City. A hero known in those days as the vigilante. A hero born to take on Malcolm Merlyn's undertaking. To right the wrongs of his father. A hero known to the citizens of Star City.

As he looks towards his Arrow suit and sees the changes done to it's design over the years Oliver can't help but to look towards his reflection coming from off the glass. At that moment Oliver shakes his head as he tells himself deep inside of his mind he isn't a hero. A hero saves the day. A true hero wouldn't have allowed thousands of lives to be taken that night of the Undertaking. Lives of the citizens of Star City that had lost their lives at the hand of Malcolm Merlyn. Men,women,and children that he hears screaming for their lives every time he closes his eyes.

Lives of everyone that had died the night of The Siege. The life of his mother that he had failed. Failed to save the life of Isabel Rochev. Failed to save the life of Sarah Lance. Failed in saving the life of Roy Harper causing the young man to exile himself. Cause him to leave town. To leave his little sister. A pain he knew his little sister has felt every single day.

And most important of all in his mind the pain of losing Laurel. The pain of watching Damien Darhk stabbing an arrow through her chest as he helplessly watched from nearby. The pain of feeling her dying in his arms as he raced across the city to the hospital. The pain he had felt when he watched the life leave her eyes. At that moment he no longer felt like a hero. Felt like the hero known as the Green Arrow. Didn't feel like a hero everyone around him knew.

Instead he felt like someone else. Felt a piece of himself that he had buried deep inside of him awaken. He no longer was The Green Arrow. He was no longer the Star City's greatest hero. No he felt like his old self of years ago. The Oliver Queen that had been trapped on Lian Yu. The very same Oliver Queen that had taken so many lives on that island. A killer.

And that side of him had quickly presented itself when he had entered into Damien Darhk's secret utopia. The feeling of his appetite for revenge being served every time a ghost had fallen from one of his arrows. Every time he would look down to see another dead ghost laying before his feet. The absolute desire to do whatever it took to ensure Laurel's killer would be brought to justice.

But then it happened. She had appeared. Laurel had appeared once again as if his prayers had been answered. To have his inner desires to be granted to him. To be able to see her again with his own eyes. To feel her in his arms. To be giving a second chance with her. A chance he would not waste with her. A chance he knew he should have taken with her so many times before. A chance that would have righted so many of his mistakes.

Taken the chance to stay with her after The Undertaking. To be with her and help her through the pain of losing their closest friend Tommy. To ensure she didn't resort to drugs for comfort. To be there for her when Sarah had been killed instead of blocking her out and focusing on finding Sarah's killer. A mistake that he knew in his heart caused her eventually death when she took her sister's mantle up as the Black Canary. To become a hero of Starling City just like him.

" I thought, I might find you down here."

Snapping out of his thoughts Oliver looks over his shoulder as a smile forms on his face when he sees Laurel slowly making her way towards him with a small smile across her face.

" What are you doing here Ollie?"

" I was just thinking."

" Oh? About what?"

" Legacy."

As he sees Laurel stopping next to his side to look over towards the suits in the display cases slowly Oliver turns his attention away from her to look back at his Green Arrow suit.

" I didn't intend for this to happen."

Turning her attention away from the Black Canary suit Laurel looks over to her side to see Oliver glancing over towards her before she hears him taking a deep breathe.

" When i had returned from Lian Yu, I had only one mission on my mind. To keep a promise that i had made to my father to right his wrongs. To save Starling City from Malcolm Merlyn's Undertaking. But i failed. I failed to save thousands of lives from being taken at the hands of Malcolm Merlyn. I still see their faces every night. I hear them screaming out for help. Screaming out for someone to save them."

As he takes a deep breathe Oliver glances over to his side to see Laurel looking towards him with concern before he looks back over towards his Green Arrow suit.

" I failed to save thousands of lives that night and months after they still called me a hero. Then i failed again when the night of the Siege had taken place. And yet as the body count continued to rise they still called me a hero. Next came Raus al Ghul and the night of the Outbreak. Then came Damien Darhk…."

Suddenly Oliver comes to dead stop when he feels Laurel placing a hand gently on his cheek before he feels his head being turned to look in her direction.

" Stop blaming yourself. There is nothing you could have done. You are a hero Ollie. Even if you don't believe it you are. You are only looking at your failures to define yourself. Instead you should focus on all the positive things you have done. You have saved so many lives Ollie. So many from Malcolm Merlyn. So many from Damien Darhk…."

" Then why couldn't i save you?"

As she watches Oliver's eyes slowly looking deep into her own slowly Laurel watches Oliver's eyes close as she gently starts to stroke his cheek with her thumb.

" You couldn't have saved me. I have thought about the same thing for years. Thought about how i could have saved you from getting onto that boat. Thought about what ifs. But what i've learned is the what ifs only deepen the pain. What is important now is moving forward. We have been given a second chance Ollie. A chance neither of us want to waste. A chance neither of us will waste."

For the next few seconds Laurel stares into Oliver's eyes in silence before in a sudden move she leans forward and gives him a deep kiss. A kiss she feels him returning with equal passion as she feels his arms wrapping around her waist before seconds later she breaks off the kiss to open her eyes to see a small smile forming on his face.

" That's better. Now come. We have much to discuss."

As he feels his hands being gently and himself being slowly lead to the lair's elevator Oliver can't help but to glance back at his Green Arrow suit before he looks back over towards Laurel's face seeing a small smile across her face.

" And what are we discussing?"

" Where we are taking our much needed vacation. Speedy and I have narrowed it down to either the Bahamas or Florida."

Reaching her free hand out Laurel presses the button signaling the elevator door to open before she looks over her shoulder at Oliver when she hears him letting out a chuckle.

" What?"

" I was just thinking. It's been a long time since i've gotten to see you in a bikini."

With a smile forming on her face Laurel slowly turns around to face Oliver as she gently wraps her arms around the back of his neck.

" And who said you were going to get to see me in a bikini? Or the ocean for that matter? We will be on our honeymoon and still need to make up for lost time. Don't you agree Mr Queen?"

As a smile forms on his own face Oliver nods his head before he leans forward and gives Laurel a gentle kiss.

" Whatever you say Mrs Queen."

As she hears the sound of the elevator door opening Laurel's smile widens before she slowly leads Oliver into the elevator when within seconds the elevator doors close.

 **Author Notes: I would like to thank everyone that has read this story. There might be a sequel in the future but it is undecided right now as i have no interest in watching the Felicity and Friends show that our dear old uncle Giggie is shoving down people's throats. If a sequel comes out i will be bringing in someone from the comic book world to fight against them. Again thanks again and hope you enjoyed.**

 **Pootamis**


End file.
